Dauntless Desires
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: "Max led me down the hall to Eric's office. He knocked twice on the door before walking in and holding his hands behind his back. "your new assistant, sir, Tris Prior." Tris watched with interest as Eric stood from his chair and strode around his desk to where she stood. "We've met," he smirked. I don't own Divergent or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

It sucks. It hurts. It just plain isn't fair.

Those were Tris' thoughts as she left Four sleeping in their tousled sheets. He looked so boyish and cute spread out beneath the covers. His toned, gorgeously cut torso was visible before the rest of him disappeared beneath the comforter.

She bit on her bottom lip with regret and then sighed, stealing one last look of longing before exiting the room. It was getting harder and harder to have to leave him in the mornings and make it for work before eight AM. But such was the life of a young Dauntless leader.

As she passed the mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway, she barely took note of her appearance. The upswept blonde hair, the light makeup and the black pants and grey tank top. The heavy black boots, adding an in or so to her height. Her slender but toned form in her attire seemed trim, no one would have guessed she was formerly Abnegation.

But then, when it came to her looks, Tris wasn't overly conscious or concerned. She took care to fit into the appropriate mold of a Dauntless leader. Unlike other girls, she wasn't all about seizing attention, especially male attention. Why should she anyway? She had the hottest man sleeping in her bed. The last thing she wanted was to catch the eye of any of the other Dauntless members. And even when she did, she nipped any kind of personal interaction in the bud. Her number one rule on the road to success was never mix business and pleasure.

She felt her mood begin to lighten the closer she got to the pit that held the heart of Dauntless. She loved her job and enjoyed working with the new initiates. However, her mind couldn't help flitting back home, to her apartment.

Early this morning, she'd enjoyed a satisfying romp with the insatiable Four. Always, it felt like heaven to be loved up by her man. She hid a slight frown as she noted how he seemed distracted lately. She knew he wasn't happy with the minor progress he was making on deals with the factionless.

She pushed away the thoughts of Four to focus on work, and made her way to her office across the chasm.

Tris was already brimming with enthusiasm for the new work day when she was eventually seated behind her desk.

There was word going around about the job just opening up for leader assistant. She could still keep her position as initiate leader, but she would be far more involved in what was happening outside of Dauntless. But when she heard who was in need of filling that newly vacant position, Tris thought twice about applying. Her closest friend Christina, was nudging her to take the bold move.

"You're always complaining about not having enough say in what happens outside of Dauntless," Christina said suggestively. She was the armory specialist during initiate training. She was short, petite, but full of fire and determination, her hair was dark short and messy, but she always pulled it off.

"But I'd have to be crazy to want to work for Eric," Tris said dryly. Eric, one of Dauntless' main leaders above her. He was cold, untrustworthy, and just plain cruel.

Just saying his name out loud made her skin crawl in a weird way. Everyone knew Eric was hell to work with. It was no surprise he was in need of a new assistant. He changed assistants virtually every few months. No one seemed to work for him for long. Many said he worked his assistants ragged, while others say that once the female ones start to get too sweet on him, he fires them. Tris huffed at that. Yes, Eric looked like sex on legs but he was still a horrible human being. She'd seen a worker get reduced to tears with just a few words from his well carved lips. She'd always tried to steer clear of him the best she could after initiation was over.

By the end of the day though, Tris had taken the time to think about it and considered the benefits that would come with the job of assistant to Eric. After being a leader for nearly a year now, she'd climbed up from the bottom and made an impact within that short time. She felt she was more than qualified for the post. But she didn't really think she'd get the position. On a whim, she finally put in her application to Max before she could change her mind.

As a week went by, she forgot all about it until she was summoned by Max for a meeting in his office. Tris broke into a sweat but then reminded herself that she'd worked hard to get to where she was and no matter what, deserved everything that she had coming her way.

She was half surprised, half disappointed to be sitting in front of Max as he told her the 'good' news. That she would personally be working along side Eric, completing any task he asked of her.

Tris had never backed down from a challenge. That was why she'd applied in the first place. And she'd faced tougher problems than Eric. This was about moving ahead, and making things happen. As they said, opportunities came around but once. She'd let nothing, not even him, stand in her way of success.


	2. Chapter 2

Max led me down the hall to Eric's office. He knocked twice on the door before walking in and holding his hands behind his back. "your new assistant, sir, Tris Prior."

He wasn't alone in the room; there were two other men present who were seated in front of his desk. Tris watched with interest as Eric stood from his chair and strode around his desk to where she stood.

"We've met," Eric said with a smug grin on his face. With that Max walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Tris almost rocked on her heels as her surroundings suddenly faded to the background. Having to finally face him again head on, she was struck by just how much she'd underestimated his physical charms before.

"Eric had to be at least six two, with compelling pale grey eyes and inked skin. There was nothing out of sync, everything so well placed he looked almost too perfect. Except for the cold, mocking glint in his gaze that had her back stiffening. His frame was not too broad or too lean, with just the right amount of musculature to make his shirt seem like it was airbrushed on.

"Tris."

She snapped to attention as he stood before her, even more devastating up close. Before she could speak, he added briskly, "I'm not sure what you heard about what you are taking on, but this is far from a frivolous position."

Tris almost couldn't hear the words spoken in that voice of his that was all timber and gravel. She was busy staring at his mouth, the form enticing and almost sinfully sexy in the fullness of the bottom lip. She had never looked this closely at his features. She was always to scared to look at him in the eye during initiation.

Damn, he's hot.

I still don't trust him though. In fact, I hate him.

He was glaring at her impatiently, and she drew in a deep breath as she searched for a suitable response.

"I'm not afraid of hard work, Eric. In fact, I thrive on it. I look forward to my new role and for the record, I don't do frivolous."

He raked his eyes over her from head to foot, and she made sure not to squirm. She was conscious now of the other people waiting at his desk, obviously part of the meeting he'd been having before she appeared. Feeling like she could easily dissolve into a puddle and disappear, Tris decided to endure his somewhat scathing scrutiny before he huffed and turned away, dismissing her.

Tris returned to her newly appointed office with burning cheeks. She was right; this was a great job indeed but after what she just went through, it had better be worth her resisting the urge to knee Eric in the balls for all his attitude.

She just had to get through it one day at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric found his new assistant to be classified as one thing, a distraction. One he couldn't well afford.

He was used to having pretty assistants. So what was it about Tris? With her looks, it would have been easy to pin her as one of those dumb blonde types who simply did what they were told to keep everyone else happy.

As the weeks went by, his assumptions were shot down one by one. She was not the little Abnegation stiff that had showed up at Dauntless a little over a year ago.

For starters, she had no clue what a bombshell she was. Even with her dull fashion sense, her black jacket covered most of her upper body, but he could still see that she was a mouth-watering morsel. He couldn't help but notice the gun she kept tucked in the back of her pants, she wore it every day. She had a knife strapped to her thigh. He found it hard to keep his eyes to himself, her pants weren't too tight but they were just right to hug her curves.

After a few days, he couldn't stand it any longer. He made her know he was implementing a dress code where she was concerned. He had no problem about telling her how much he disapproved of her style of dress. "It might look fine while you were training initiates...or working in the armory," he drawled, "But as my direct employee, I expect more...verve."

"Verve," she asked as her eyebrow quirks do at his Erudite vocabulary.

So saying, he ignored her puzzled gaze and her comment and settled an allowance for a total overhaul of her wardrobe.

"Is this totally necessary, Eric?" she'd asked, the words barely making it past her pursed lips. He could tell she was very disgusted at his comment.

"In the coming weeks, you'll be accompanying me on trips and when needed, to social functions. Most times you will be the face of my office, of Dauntless, the first person people come in contact with when it comes to meeting me. I'd expect you to look the part and not as if your attire was put together from the factionless sector."

"I don't..."

He smirked as she seemed to catch herself from saying something else she would regret. He nodded in somewhat smug approval. "You can take the afternoon off and follow my instructions as to what I expect in terms of appearance. If you show up in anything I don't like, I'll just have to send you back home."

"Point taken, Eric," she murmured, almost sarcastically and turned sharply on her boot heels to leave.

She couldn't lie she was really looking forward to going with Eric to meet with the other faction leaders, to sit in on meetings and understand more about what was going on in Chicago and how they could build to be better.

"One more thing," he said in a calm voice. She swivelled to face him once again before reaching the door. "Don't ever question me again. When I say jump, you ask how high. That is, if you intend working with me long."

He watched her huff and stiffly exit his office and then his lips curved up into a smirk. He'd finally gotten to her. Good. Because he had to give her a dose of what she made him feel. He sensed her indifference or perhaps, her outright dislike. Eric had never minded women hating his guts, or anyone for that matter, but one thing he wasn't used to was anyone being unmoved by him. Especially a woman who'd got under his skin from the very first moment her new Dauntless self stepped foot into his office.

He'd seen the look on her face. That mask of shocked lust that had stirred him deep in his loins. But it was gone in an instant that he'd doubted if it had ever been there. And since then, nothing. She was every bit the efficient cocky Dauntless dream, he'd needed to knock her down a step, along with his orders for her wardrobe change. Damn. He had zero tolerance for this. He lived for his faction, barely making time for his personal life, which Max pointed out on a regular basis. Women were an afterthought for Eric, and they usually fell into his bed without question anyway. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever had to actively pursue a woman he desired. But it was safe to say he'd never desired any woman of recent the way he did Tris Prior, the former Stiff.

In just the ten days she had been working for him, he had imagined the many positions and situations he could have her pinned beneath him, taken hard by him. Or with her rocking those shapely hips from on top of him, impaled up on his dick. Hell, even her shoved against the wall, with him thrusting deep from behind, making her feel him in her farthest crevice.

Eric pulled himself from his thoughts. He really needed to get laid. He'd hung on to this celibacy bullshit for way too long. His aversion for any form of commitment had seen him avoiding relationships of any sort. Women seemed to want more out of him than he was willing to give. He didn't need anyone interfering in his life now, or ever.

He hadn't expected Tris to spark his interest or desire. And yet she did, without even trying. Eric knew the image he portrayed was as someone who never really cared for anyone else but himself. It was certainly true that once he had been a cold-hearted womanizer, and person all around and yet now he didn't even have the patience for the game. Maybe he was done playing.

What if it was time to switch things up? Maybe, a diversion was exactly what he needed. And Eric felt he knew exactly where to start in his new direction to shake things up a little. He got a cocky grin on his face and left the office for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris felt consumed by her new role. Or maybe it was just Eric himself. She would never let him see how much he made her squirm.

She'd always played down her looks. Being blonde, toned and with a girl-next-door face wouldn't have done much in her favor if she hadn't taken steps to curb the stereotype. She was smart, driven and sensible. Getting to be objectified had never been her thing. Yet now, Eric was making her conscious of everything about her image, her work ethic, her very self-control.

How she put up with him and his insufferable behavior she'd didn't know. No other assistants had to go through what she did with him. Sometimes, she had the strangest feeling he was pushing her to the wall, hoping she'd say 'fuck off' and leave. Part of her longed to do just that, just snap and lose that self-restraint she was so proud of. With a perfectly aimed kick to his torso or a resounding punch to his devilishly handsome face, she could then walk out of his office for good. But she knew she would never dream of doing that.

When he arrived to his office, he never bothered to acknowledge her. He had no problem showing his disapproval of her clothes whenever he chose to. There were occasions where he made her endure his examination, she would be instructed to stand in front of his desk, her hands placed behind her back, legs shoulder width apart. Then he would inspect her minutely and if satisfied, she would be told to return to her office. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had her coming in for work earlier than normal and sometimes, she was the last to go home.

On top of that she had to plan his meetings, and do any shopping that he 'didn't have time for'. There were the trips to other factions, as well, where she had to accompany him. Which she didn't mind, she got full briefing on what changes would be made and what was and wasn't working. And she always had to be available when he wanted an 'escort' to any social outing.

The more he pushed her, the tougher she got. Eric couldn't break her. She had a long history of having to fight for everything she'd earned. She was determined to be nothing like her underachieving parents who'd been the type to settle for Abnegation. Tris didn't want to sit back and 'accept' what life threw at her. She'd seize the future with hard work and dedication, not expect that life would hand her everything she deserved.

Winning Eric's acceptance was never going to happen. Even after months of working for him, she knew she would never get past his wall. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way he'd show her the appreciation she knew was due. She might as well wish for the moon before that happened. But more to the point, why did she even feel his appreciation mattered? This was just a job, and he was just her leader. Just another man who felt his power could make her feel like less than she was. Nothing had changed since initiation, he was still the cold 'scary' Dauntless asshole he always had been.

One thing she did let trouble her, was how it all affected her relationship with Four.

Three months after she'd started working as Eric's assistant, she returned to her apartment at the close of a hellish day. There had been deadlines to meet, meetings to schedule. She'd barely had time to catch her breath until she walked into her nicely furnished living room where she could relax.

But not for long. Four came storming in an hour later, his files in his hand and a furious look on his face. "Where were you?" he growled.

"At work," Tris said, eyes darting at his attitude. "Why, what's wrong? Didn't training go well?"

Four was at training all day, getting ready for the new initiates to show up, they were supposed to come tomorrow.

"It wasn't just training, Tris. The new initiates came today. I was the only leader there besides Lauren and you couldn't bother to show up, not even for one goddamn hour."

With that he huffed and left the living room, and Tris was torn by the need to give herself a facepalm or groan out loud in frustration. Shit! She'd forgotten all about The date. She'd honestly just forgotten. But only because she'd been so busy! She remembered she was stuck still working on compiling files and other tasks at hand while the new initiates came. No wonder Eric hadn't come to work today. 'Bastard, didn't even remind me. Some leader I am to forget huh,' she thought to herself.

"You didn't even call!" Four yelled angrily when she joined him in the bedroom, her expression apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Four. Sometimes I'm at work and everything else just closes off. If I didn't do that, I'd go insane. You know what a slave driver Eric is."

Four's curvy lips curled bitterly. "Are you saying that it's just work? You're sure there isn't something more?"

"What else could there be?" Tris asked in genuine confusion.

Four let out an exasperated sigh, shoving a hand roughly through his dark hair. "This job of yours. Eric. Is there something I need to know about the two of you?"

Anger bubbled up inside of her when Tris realized what he was accusing me of. "What are you getting at, Four? What exactly are you suggesting?"

"What does it sound like?" exclaimed Four. "Look at you, Tris. Look how you've changed. Make up always perfect, you're wearing more revealing shirts than you've ever worn. Your pants are tighter. Hell Tris, even your underwear is more sexy. You put in more effort for him than you ever do for me. You won't hardly even let me see you in as much as you're wearing right now!"

She looked down at her get up, Tris was in a short sleeve t-shirt that, admitting, was cut pretty low, lower than she was normally comfortable with, but hadn't thought of it. Her

Ants were tight, they might as well have been leggings, and she was wearing black Nike running shoes rather than combat boots.

"He requires it of me," Tris said, hating the blush that swept over her cheekbones. "This wasn't my personal choice."

"Your underwear?" Four scoffed. "Can't you see he's grooming you into the perfect woman for him? If you're too blind to read the signs, I'm not! I know exactly what's going on."

"Four, you've got it all wrong. Now you're assuming things. He doesn't even notice me! He's just a slave driver control freak, you know how Eric is."

"Yeah, I do know who Eric is. He hates my guts, Tris, and you best believe he will do anything to piss me off. Now tell me he doesn't have more power over you than you're letting on. This is more than just a leader-assistant thing now.. He wants you, Tris. For all I know, you want him too. How long do I have to compete with him?"

Now that made her stop short. "I don't know what to say," she breathed. "I never...it didn't occur to me that you felt this way. I'm sorry I missed the initiates coming today. I'm sorry I work too much. But the lasting benefits from this are huge! We are never in the dark anymore. Life is going so well for us now and I thought..."

"No, it's not going well," Four interrupted. "I want my girlfriend back. The Tris I've always known wouldn't let someone push her around. I've always supported your goals of becoming a full blown leader, you know this but not if it demeans you the way he does. It's getting out of hand."

Tris chewed on her lip. "I'll get some time off. I'll find a way to make more time for us. I'll admit I've been so focused on work I haven't realized how much our relationship is suffering."

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's him you're thinking about," Four said with softness to his voice, closing the distance between them as he stared deep into her eyes. "When we make love I feel like your mind is off somewhere else. With someone else. It's like you're under a spell."

Tris blushed. How could Four even begin to say that? He was implying that she secretly had the hots for Eric. That she even fantasized about him. That was such bullshit! She hated Eric! If he was someone she had met in different circumstances, and if he wasn't really a brute in real life, then maybe she might have had a crush on a man like him. But for Four to even imagine that she'd be thinking of Eric while they had sex. It was all bullshit!

"I love you, Four," Tris said as a matter of fact, cupping his face and staring into his eyes. "It's you I want to be with. I can't even stand Eric. He's nothing like you. He doesn't make me all warm and gooey inside the way you do."

No, Eric made her feel hot, and then cold. One look from his dark, daunting eyes and something strange woke within her core. A brush of his hand would make her jump like she was electrocuted. He would pass by her and his musky cologne made her senses go wild. He never smiled, but she wished he would. She wished he'd say one word, just once, about how she looked or how well she'd carried out her tasks. None of that ever happened. But it didn't stop her from being aware of every little thing about him. The way his shirts and pants always fit him perfectly, the blonde faux hawk style which he wore his hair, his piercings, his tattoos both on his arms and his neck, with lips so perfect they looked too good on such a cold man.

Oh shit. Tris embraced Four tighter to hide her inner turmoil. Was he right? Had she mindlessly started to fall for Eric? God, why was she still thinking about him.

That was an insane assumption. She'd figure out a way to show Four that there was nothing she felt for Eric. He made her so mad at times she couldn't see straight. How could she desire a man like that? None of her feelings for Eric should give her boyfriend any cause for concern. And soon, she'd find a way to prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris had to save her relationship with Four. She'd put too much time and effort to making it work. Even when her friends told her that Four was having it too easy, not helping around the house, always off 'training' or at meetings with the factionless for whatever reasons he thought necessary, she'd always stood by him. Now she could feel him slipping away from her.

She couldn't let that happen. She hated to fail at anything even love. Especially not love. So she had made up her mind how best to win back Four's love and trust.

Tris walked into Eric's office for the normal debriefing at the end of the day. She could hardly hide her eagerness to rush home and finish packing. That was until Eric's words made her pause.

"That will be all for today, Tris. Just make sure you're ready on time for our trip to Erudite in the morning. We leave first thing," he informed her. "Please don't make me have to wait a minute longer than necessary."

"There must be some mistake," Tris said with a confused face. "Max said that I've been approved for time off for the rest of the week. I'm not the one going with you to Erudite. Lauren is supposed to go with you." She had it all worked out. She'd requested time off a fortnight ago and it was confirmed by Max last week.

"Wrong," he said coldly, looking up from his files at her. "You need to do your homework. I never approved of any days off for you, certainly not during the Erudite trip."

Tris really didn't want to stand there arguing with him, so she spun around and went to her office. Sure enough, on her desk, sat a time off request which had been stamped 'denied' and been signed by Max himself. She couldn't help her outburst as she suddenly swore out loud.

This couldn't be happening. She rushed back to Eric's office, and foolishly thought she could reason with him. She knew the Erudite trip was important but he could take anyone. Lauren, Edward, even Max. Tris had already promised Four that this time would be different, special. They were going camping out past Amity. If she cancelled for any reason, there was no saying how Four would take it. Oh God, she had to do something.

"Eric, please reconsider. I really need this week for...for personal matters." Begging him was very low, but Tris suddenly felt she had no problem sinking to that level.

"I don't think so. No. For some reason you were hand-picked for this position, and you accepted to take it on. Now I have to travel and need you on board. You'll just have to cancel your plans with number boy."

Tris felt her anger build at his smug words. How did he even know about their plans? He made her so upset with his unfeeling attitude. Her relationship with Four was too shaky to take this new blow. Could she find a way to make Four understand? She huffed in frustration and stomped out of his office.

She thought she heard him chuckle to himself but kept on walking until she was home.


	6. Chapter 6

Four took the news badly. She'd never seen him so furious, and yet so cold. He didn't even yell.

"You promised me, Tris," he said, slowly and quietly. "This is the last straw. He keeps pulling shit like this. You need to walk away."

His frozen tone and words made her chest constrict. "I can't do that. I want to keep my position, Four. But I don't want you mad at me. Pleaser try to understand."

"I understand a lot more than you think, Tris," Four said bitterly. "I understand why a woman like you would sit and take crap from a man like him. You can't help but be attracted to him and he probably feels the same about you. But his only motive is to piss me off, he hates me I told you that already."

"Oh please don't start that up again," Tris said with her own burst of anger. "The man has no attraction for anyone least of all me. A former stiff. And I've told you a million times how much I love only you."

"Well maybe you need space to make up your mind about that. Because I'm moving out."

Tris threw her hands in the air shaking her head, "why the fuck do I even try?"

He always threatened to leave but they were always just threats. What was he going to do now?

"Why don't we talk about this when I get back? There's so much you need to get straight," Tris said, hating the pleading tone in her voice. Twice today she'd had to grovel to a man and it sucked. She hated this feeling of being a doormat, someone who couldn't control her own affairs.

Instead of replying, he retrieved his cell phone and made a call. "Hey babe, I'm on my way. I'm done here."

Tris watched in confusion as she saw him pause to listen to the mystery person speaking before he replied, "Great. Meet me at the pit. Yeah, love you too babe. Bye."

That word shocked her to the core. Tris was shaking her head, feeling at a loss. She followed him to the bedroom and found he had several bags packed. If he was going for just a weekend, why did he need so much stuff? And who was that person he'd called?

"Will you at least tell me what's going on?" Tris asked, fearing the worst.

He looked like nothing more than a stranger as he turned to her then. "Let's just say, you aren't the one with someone on the side."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're seeing someone else? Four, how could you? How long has this been going on?" demanded Tris, he stayed silent, "you are a fucking coward, all this time you accuse me of cheating and you're the one going behind my back."

He paused, facing her again. "Seriously? Now you want answers. Well, forget it. Because in the past six months, you've been with him every day and night. He calls and you run to meet his commands. I mean damn, Tris. He even has you groomed to look like his very own sex kitten. And if you two haven't fucked yet, then you will soon. It's only a matter of time now."

Tris wanted to scream, she balled the roots of her hair into fists and starred at him still in shock.

Four's smile was somewhat pitying. "Don't sweat it, okay. Anyone would cave beneath the pressure from Eric."

"I told you, Four, there's nothing..."

He spun on her sharply, his face a few inch from hers. "Tell me something. Two weeks ago you requested for the few days off and it was approved. Did you by any chance tell him or anyone we had plans together?"

Her head was spinning. "I don't discuss my private life with him! But...I did mention to Max...Why would he...?"

"If you mentioned it to him while you were in the office, and he was close, chances are he knew about it," Four said grimly.

"Can you hear yourself right now? You sound totally paranoid. What has that got to do with anything?" cried Tris.

Four just shook his head. "I'm just a third wheel, Tris. You two want each other so much it's disgusting. I wouldn't have even guessed anything if not for the total change you went through. The way you look when you say his name or talk about him. Once or twice, I'm sure I've heard you say his name while we fucked."

Oh God. What? No! Tris was shaking with anger and a feeling of trepidation. "You...you're so wrong. This is crazy! Four, please..."

There was a sudden noise from his phone, a text. Tris watched helplessly as Four gathered up his bags at the front door. She chased after him. "Don't leave! We can work this out. Four!"

Four pushed past her clinging hands and opened the door. Tris stopped short when she saw him the reason all of this was happening. Eric stood at the door looking like he was ready to knock before the door had opened.

"Perfect timing," Four said sarcastically, "I was just leaving."

Eric gave him a weird expression before looking to me then back to Four. Before Eric could say anything Four was already passed him and down the hallway.

"Was I interrupting something," Eric asked, inviting himself in and closing the door behind him.

Tris made her way to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools at the counter with her head in her hands.

"Don't act like you don't know what is going on, Eric."

He did know what had just happened. Four had finally spilled the beans about Lauren, and finally had the balls to leave.

"I do know, Tris," Eric spoke, standing on the opposite side of the counter, "I know he was cheating on you with Lauren the minute you started working for me."

Tris looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

He just shrugged, "it's true."

"Why the fuck didn't you say something to me?" She said through her teeth. She got up and made her way around the counter. Hate boiling inside her.

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later," he said coolly, ignoring her predatory stalk.

"You've known for six months," she said now standing right in front of him glaring daggers. He noticed her fingers twitching at the handle of a knife on her leg.

He waited patiently for what he thought would come next, he waited for her to pull the knife so he could grab her wrist and knock it from her hands, but en realization crossed her angry face.

"That's why you kept me so late...that's why you denied my request for time off."

A small smile played at the edge of his lips, she finally understood.

"Don't be late tomorrow, meet me in the pit ready to leave by six. No later," Eric stated before tucking a free strand of hair behind her ear.

She shivered at the touch but made no move or effort to comment back. She stood still in her kitchen until she heard the door click shut.

Then she let all hell break loose in her apartment. Everything of Four's was in a pile in a matter of minutes and before she knew it,it was burning in the same burn barrel she threw her memories away in on her initiation day. 'Fuck you Four,' she said more to herself before retreating for the night. She had a long day ahead of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric was waiting at the pit by six, just like he'd told Tris. She slowly made her way to the muscular blonde wearing his normal attire. Black shirt, black pants, black vest. He watched her carefully as she came to a stop in front of him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, and dressed just as he'd desired.

"Ready," he asked her in a husky tone. He reached out and took her duffel bag from her. Surprised she only brought this for the weekend. Usually women took three or four bags or so he thought.

"Thank you," Tris murmured quietly. The events of last night still burning in her mind.

"Let's go, we need to get moving," Eric said turning on his heel and heading for the garage.

Tris made no comment, but followed him out, seeing her so down made him hurt a little more than he wanted to admit. During the ride, he noticed how distracted she seemed. Beneath the carefully applied make up, it looked like she was trying her best to hold herself together.

Before he knew what he was doing, he blurt out, "Are you okay?"

She sent him a cool glare but he was used to that. What he wasn't used to was seeing her look so cold. She was always full of spirit no matter what. Now the spirit was replaced with a frozen heart as she turned to him.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Eric?"

He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips, she hadn't ever spit such cold poison towards him in a few words. Not even during her initiation.

"Anything I can do to cheer you up," he asked, almost laughing when she glared at him, ready to smack him across the face.

"Yes, you can shut up and leave me alone."

"Doesn't help to hold it in," he said coolly, speeding up the truck slightly.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking out the window.

The duo didn't speak another word until the reached Erudite. Eric parked the truck in front of the building. An erudite official greeted them at the entrance, and led them to their assigned rooms.

Before she could finally walk off to her own room without a word, he found himself gripping her arm and turning her sharply to face him. "We have to meet with Jeanine in a couple of hours and you look out of sorts. Would you at least make sure you look presentable before she arrives."

"But of course, Eric," she replied with more sarcasm than he cared for. But he did let her go, an annoyed frown on his face.

At ten, they were meeting with the leader of Erudite, Jeanine Matthews. Eric was seated at the restaurant on the top floor of the building waiting when Tris arrived."

He looked up as she approached, and alarms seemed to go off loud in his head.

Fuck. She was gorgeous.

Eric had never seen her look this way before. She had on a black dress that stopped at her knees and hugged all those damn curves. It managed to look formal yet sensual, in the best way a dress could be. The cut of the neckline merely hinted at cleavage and the way the fabric clung to her full breasts, Eric felt his mouth go dry.

Her blond hair was let down sweeping over her shoulders seductively. Her heels were at least four inches high and screamed sex.

Eric had never seen her look exactly this way before and his reaction to her appearance surprised him. He realized just how much he wanted her. Wanted to claim her till she forgot about any other man who had ever touched her.

She walked up to their table in strides that showed she was more than comfortable in her own skin. Like a female in her prime, her thickly lashed eyes seemed to gleam with a force that had Eric sitting back and viewing her with unhidden interest. He locked his gaze with hers and vowed that before the end of the night, he'd be buried as deep inside Tris as humanly possible.

Jeanine and Tris' brother Caleb were soon to follow and meet them at the dinner table to discuss matters. Jeanine stopped at the sight of Tris, her mouth agape.

"Well, Miss Prior..." She trailed off looking over her, "you've grown into a strong young woman."

Tris had a blush creeping onto her face at Jeanine's comment, before she could say anything, Jeanine turned to Eric, "you must have to beat off all the competition, Eric."

I smirked, "I would, but Tris has yet to agree to be mine."

I inwardly laughed at the icy glare from Tris and shook Caleb's hand. He had only acknowledged Tris with a slight nod, acting as if she was a dangerous animal.

Tris was fully aware of Eric's response to her get up as he made no effort to hide it. He seemed transfixed as he stared at her way more than usual all through the meeting. She could feel his eyes follow her when she had arrived, and she could feel the admiring eyes from others that passed by the meeting. But she only had eyes for Eric; the man who'd robbed her of everything and didn't even give a damn.

Tris wanted to claw his eyes out earlier when he had the audacity to show his 'concern' for her on the drive over. Damn him, he had no right. He'd cost her the love of her life and now he pretended to care? He knew for six months about Four cheating and he didn't even bother to say anything? To hell with that.

She had definitely gone all out with her look today. At least she had been able to confirm one thing, Eric was far from immune to her. His eye-fuck as she walked up to meet him would have floored a lesser woman. Tris ignored the rush of heat that spread over her from the waist down. He all but verbally stated his intent with that one look of his and yet, he was a fool if he thought she would let him touch her with a ten-foot pole.

He may want her, but he would never have her.


	8. Chapter 8

A young waiter arrived to the table with their order of food and the four of them at the table paused in their conversation. Tris noted the way the young, handsome waiter could hardly take his eyes off her and she smiled sweetly at him. His cheeks reddened as she thanked him aloud before he nodded and walked away. Tris was very aware of Eric's dark looks after the exchange but she ignored him.

Finally, the meeting was over with Jeanine and Caleb. She stood and thanked them for breakfast and how much a pleasure it had been. She commented on having to run the ideas past the other board members, about taking Marcus Eaton out of power.

They bid them farewell and the moment they were gone, Tris stood to return to her room. She could feel Eric's eyes burning holes into her back as he followed her closely but she chose to disregard the fact. She ignored him until they stood in the empty elevator and he grasped her arm in that hard grip of his.

"Would you mind explaining what all that was about at breakfast? Flirting with the waiter, I mean, come on Tris, not while we're discussing business." She hid a smirk at his obvious annoyance, but her eyes glittered with hatred when he added, "After all, I'm sure your boyfriend would frown at your behavior."

Now Tris rounded on him with a cruel smile. "Well, thanks to your manipulative tendencies, Four – my ex boyfriend – left me last night, in case you've already forgotten. On another note Its funny to me, to see that you're jealous that some waiter happens to like me."

He started to say something but closed his mouth. Seeing Eric at a loss was somewhat satisfying to her, but it was nothing compared to what she really wanted to do to him, to make him suffer as she had done. He seemed to have collected himself once they reached their floor and he all but dragged her towards their rooms which had interconnected doors for convenience.

He led her inside and slammed the door, finally facing her with his face, a mask of anger. "Tris, I understand you are pissed off about your relationship issues with Four but your behavior this morning was uncalled for. You openly flaunted yourself in flirting with that waiter and in front of Jeanine! That was highly unprofessional and..."

"Oh please," Tris sneered. "Like you'd understand the meaning of being professional, Eric."

Tris had finally reached her breaking point and she didn't care what happened after this but she had to speak her mind. Hands on hips, she glared at him. "For over six months I let you treat me like your slave. You seem to get a kick out of fucking up my life. I never have a weekend off. You call me up at all times of night with ridiculous requests. You make it seem like you have the total right to walk all over me and run my life because I'm your 'assistant'. I am a leader just like you," she said jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Tris..."

She shrugged off the warning in his tone, the sound of her name gruff and raspy in his throat. She couldn't see straight because of the anger inside her as she continued.

"I begged you to change your mind and let me have this week but you refused, not for any valid reason but just because you could, because you knew about Four dating Lauren behind my back. You said you did it on purpose to help me realize. And you know what? I hate you. This is all your fault and you don't even care that you've destroyed the one thing that matters to me." She turned away sharply, hand over her mouth as she forced back a sob. Taking in a ragged breath, she continued through gritted teeth, "Four and I had been together since I came to Dauntless. And now he's gone. I have nothing thanks to you. I'll do my damn job but I want you to stay as far from me as possible."

"That is not an option." Eric said taking a step toward her.

His deeply growled words had her spinning around again in anger, only to realize he was standing so close they were chest to chest. Before she could react, Eric grabbed her by the waist and pounced, his lips closing over hers.

At first she fought and resisted. The last thing she wanted was his mouth on hers. It didn't matter how good he tasted, how firm and giving his lips were. She gasped in outrage, but he merely slid his tongue deep into her mouth, looking to play with hers. In the next second, she quit struggling and gave in to the sensation.

She reacted purely on emotion, her needs taking on a mind of its own as her lips and her body melted into his. But not for long. Common sense returned and she punched at his chest, tearing her mouth away. "Let me go asshole, damn you! How dare you kiss me? As if I'd ever want..."

A second, more overpowering kiss silenced her protests. Against her fury, Tris could not deny the way her nerve endings came to life from the dominant sweep of Eric's hungry lips against hers. His hands molded over her curves and she shivered, especially when he covered her breasts and massaged them through her dress. She didn't want to give into him this way. She hated him, she really did. So why did his kiss feel like fire? Why did she have this coil tightening in her stomach as his touch swept over her aching breasts?

She felt shamed by her raging hormones, and made one last attempt to shove him away. "No. This is not going to happen," she gasped. "I hate you. You cost me Four. You..."

"Relax, Tris," Eric said on a low rumble, hands lifting to cup her face. She squirmed angrily, and his eyes darkened. "Don't you move."

Oh, how she longed to disobey him, but she couldn't. His body was a mass of muscle pressed against hers, making her aware of him as a man, a sexual being with the power to make her senses come to life like she had t experienced before.

His gaze pierced into her eyes like lasers. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I'll say it anyway. I may be sorry you got hurt, but I'm not sorry Four left you. I'm glad because he never once deserved you."

"Oh my God!" Tris cried. "You have some nerve buddy. Can you really believe what you just said?" Even as she glared up at him, the sexual tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Swearing beneath her breath, she finally managed to break away and made to exit the room.

Eric caught her fast by her wrist. That portion where his fingers touched seemed to burn. Sparks set off all through her being. Her heart began to race and her breath was heavy as his clearly dominant Dauntless display had her body humming in secret places. He tugged her hard against him and her nostrils flared from inhaling his stimulating, masculine scent. A tingle started up right at the apex of her thighs as that unique fragrance he possessed called to all the Dauntless she possessed within her.

Tris knew now that she wanted him, but it was wrong. How could she desire him with such intensity after what he put her through?

His arms wrapped her in a warm embrace and for a few moments she felt warm in her state of arousal. She really, really didn't want to want him. He was the opposite of everything she thought a man should be made of. Compassion, a sense of human feeling, and a true aspiration to make a woman happy in herself.

Eric was all hard edges, unapologetic, cave-man and...downright too sexy for her peace of mind.

But she'd never give in to this...this madness. She couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note

This scene contains highly explicit material...reader discretion is advised.

I do not own Divergent or its Characters.

"Let me go," she hissed furiously.

"Don't, Tris. Stop fighting me," groaned Eric, keeping her crushed to him as with one hand, he pushed down one side of her neckline to reveal a pale, soft shoulder to his view. He kissed her Ravens on her exposed skin and she gasped loudly.

"No, you can't. I...Four..." Tris tried to make sense of what she was trying to explain but couldn't.

"Baby, he's not here. It's too bad he hurt you, but I'm glad he's out of your life. Now you can't deny this, deny us."

The rasp of need and desire in Eric's thick voice froze her. His hands seemed to move in slow motion but still too quickly for her to stop him as he pushed the dress down her arms, along with her lacy black bra so that her perky mounds sprang into view. The pink tips were already as thick and hard as rock candy. Tris saw the fire in Eric's now dark gaze, his touch hot and smooth as he stroked her breasts, eyes looked lustfully to the her nipples. Tris held back a moan of pleasure at how much she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her body. Why did it feel so impossible to stop what he was doing?

"Tris."

She felt his back ripple beneath her roving hands now skimming over his jacket at their own free will. She found herself responding helplessly to the way his hands manipulated her body.

"No, Eric. Please no." Tris heard her own voice and the protest sounded more like a plea. She didn't understand it, she didn't even know herself anymore.

"Tell me you don't want this," said Eric, his words muffled by the kisses he planted in the crook of her neck. Tris shivered and bit hard on her bottom lip. Holding back another moan.

His words brought the juices boiling at her center. She was frightened by it all and it showed in her voice. "Four told me you wanted me. He said you would try because you hate him. I didn't believe him. I thought he was just making stuff up as an excuse to leave me."

Eric growled deep in his throat at what she said. "We can smooth it all out in time, Tris. But the way I want you right now...that can't wait. Do you feel what you do to me?"

She did feel it. It was an echo of her own desire, with the way he pulsed and swelled against her belly. His arousal was a magnificent entity calling out for her ultimate surrender of self and soul.

Eric was powerful. It all came effortlessly from his very pores. Four had never once made her so aware of him as a supreme male with the power in his touch to make her knees buckle. Only the last shred of her control remained and she grasped desperately for it.

"Eric, we can't. The next meeting..."

"We have over an hour. Plenty of time," he sounded like he was struggling to speak, shifting his lips from her exposed throat to claim her lips once more.

This time's kiss was a fiery explosion of absolute claim. Everything else shut down and the spotlight locked on the passion swirling in her bloodstream like a drug.

His hands scooped up her ass and Tris felt her feet leave the ground. She eagerly hitched her legs around his torso as her dress rode up to expose her drenched apex to the hardened steel straining against his pants.

He was guiding them inside to the bedroom. His bedroom.

Tris never dreamed she could feel this way. Lust overrode her sensibility and his kisses made her feel like she was plunged into the ocean, desire washing over her as she fishtailed past all reason.

Her back hit the bed even before she knew it. Eric broke off the kiss to read the tormented hesitation in her eyes. His body covered hers and she could feel his clothed cock grinding into her weeping pussy, making her long for every last article of clothing between them to be torn away.

"I dare you," growled Eric. "Say you don't want this. Tell me you don't feel the same as I do, that this isn't something you want so much you're panting for it."

Tris moaned. Her head flung to the side and she could only push weakly at his chest. Hating her lack of control, she didn't stop him as he stripped her of her dress, her bra, her panties. It wasn't long that she lay naked beneath him. He stood briefly at the side of the bed and in hasty motions, peeled out of his clothes, never taking his eyes off of her.

Tris' eyes widened at the sight of Eric in his naked glory. Holy shit. His tattoos stood out against his skin calling to be fluttered with kisses, he even had pierced nipples. She knew Eric was strong and toned, but she never got to see him like this, ever. Hard, toned muscles in his shoulders and torso, handsome limbs and a cock that was like carved marble, pointing straight up to his belly. He was bigger than she ever would have imagined, and thick. She'd never been with anyone that size, Four was her only and he didn't even compare, her tongue dipped out to lick her lips as she realized he was right, she was panting. For him and only him.

His body spread over hers again, his weight kept on one arm as he kissed her lips, her neck while his hand kneaded her full flesh. He whispered words telling her how beautiful and sexy he found her body, and now Tris couldn't stop him even if she tried. She was lost in her swirling emotions. After nibbling at her throat, he shifted to her breast, sucking at her jutting nipple. The pleasure was almost too much, shattering through her system. He alternated from breast to breast, his teeth sinking slightly into the areole as his tongue lashed at the tips. His hands were also busy, cupping each mound, kneading and stroking. Tris' fingers dug into the sheets around her, bunching them in her fists.

She felt him move away from her breasts, and she whimpered, lifting her head to see him kissing and blowing slowly down her belly. He glided over her skin, kissing his way to her inner thighs.

"Spread for me, baby," Eric commanded huskily. "I want to taste you."

Moved by her need for him to place his mouth on her, Tris opened her legs willingly and knew he could see how wet, and feel just how hot she was for him. Her scent seemed to permeate the room and her breathing came in short gasps. Eric's lips. There. His tongue, pleasuring her folds in ways that Four never could.

How could her body respond so greatly to him that one touch of his tongue over her slit had her screaming in ecstasy?

None of that mattered anymore. He inserted his tongue deep within her, groaning deep in his throat with clear enjoyment, and appreciation. He licked and tasted her, before seeking out her clit and sucking it into his mouth. Tris' fingers released the sheets, sliding into Eric's blonde, silky hair while she humped his face. The pressure from her core was irresistible, rising fast. Her juices flowed freely now and Eric lapped at every drop. Keeping his lips latched to her tingling nub, he slipped a finger into her crevice. Slowly fucking her with that it, he pumped in and out slowly, feeling her walls clamp around his finger.

"Ooohhh. Oh my God!" Moaned Tris, bucking towards him trying to get more.

She glanced down with glazed eyes and met his piercing gaze. At that very moment, he joined another finger inside her and hooked inwards. She was blown away, each move of those fingers making her vision blur.

She didn't even see it coming, seconds later, she was engulfed in the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced. It pooled outwards from her lower belly and consumed her to the depths of her being. "Eric!" she exclaimed, her body rocking upwards till he had to pin her down to keep her in place, letting her seep onto his tongue until her shudders and moans slowed.

When he lifted himself over her once more, her eyes slowly opened, almost speechless from the force of her unexpected release. "Wow. Eric, I...it's never felt so..."

"I know, love. Believe me, I know," was his hoarse response. Shocked, Tris reached to touch him, his face, shoulders and chest. Felt his hard inward breath as she ventured lower. Finally, her fingers closed around his cock as she gasped. He felt so big. So hard. She pumped her hand slowly, and heard his beastly groan.

A fierce and fearless need suddenly came over her. She had to taste him, just as he'd tasted her. She pushed him on his back, and worked her mouth on him, listening for his groans and grunts of pleasure. She kissed down each mark of his neck tattoo, nibbled at his collarbones, tugged on his nipple piercings, and kissed down those gorgeous abs. When she finally got to his cock, he looked painfully hard. By then she was already wet and ready for more.

She glanced up at him and then couldn't look away. Her hands came up to grip him and the hooded heat of his gaze was a look she was powerless to resist. Wanting more, she lowered her head and drew her tongue over the precum glistening at his tip. Dazed by his sweetness, she sucked the whole head into her mouth. Eric hissed.

Tris understood what it meant now to find pleasure in pleasuring someone. She used her lips and tongue, and moaned harder when he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. It thrilled her to hear his growls of pleasure, his fingers cupping the back of her head, tangling in her hair, guiding her to take more of him. "Yes. Tris...feels so fucking good in your mouth," he said through his gritted teeth.

She never wanted to stop. He felt amazing. She felt his body stiffen and spread her lips even wider, taking him further past her tongue till his tip jabbed at the back of her throat. She gagged slightly, and could hear him breathe out her name.

"Enough, baby." She had never heard his voice so thick and rough with need. He pulled her up for a passionate kiss that sent heat coursing through her warm, melting sex. "You make me want to explode. But this time, only when I'm inside you. You ready?"

Tris heard his words come from his mouth as if from a dream. She bit her bottom lip when his eyes met hers and the answer in them brought a primal groan deep in his chest. Eric propped his back against the mass of pillows at the head of the bed, and drew her into his lap. So she sat facing him, legs on either side of his thighs. She didn't have to think about it at all, she kissed him, fingers tangling into his hair.

"Tris. I've only wished this every day since you came to my office," he groaned against her lips, and Tris felt too breathless with pleasure to respond. All she could do was moan as with one hand, he guided his broad tip to her entrance, while his other hand reached behind to grab her curvy bottom. She now gripped his shoulders, her body ready for him. He didn't keep her waiting.

Everything had built up to this moment. All these months...now these past long minutes of foreplay. This would make it all complete. A fantasy fulfilled, a fantasy she hadn't even known she had, but always seemed to have existed in her hidden depths. Eric's eyes locked with hers as he pressed his hard dick against her pussy. She couldn't wait any longer she needed to be filled. She bit hard on her lower lip and pressed down as he slipped into her.

The feel of him was overwhelming. She let out an open mouth gasp. The pressure, the friction made itself known in the instant he began to move. The feeling of it seemed like it would capsize her.

"Eric. Oh...oh God. I need you. Need you so much. Fuck," she panted, her hips mindlessly grinding into him. Eric groaned, thrust up into her and slammed into the neck of her channel as far as he could go. Her words had brought the wash of heat to his face and she could see his cheeks flush, his jaw tightening as he fought for control.

In one swift movement, he reversed their positions and she ended up beneath him. He took hold of her legs and placed them on his shoulders. The sounds of passion and sex filled the air, spilling from their mouths. At this angle, she could feel every part of hi to the max. She had never been so tightly fucked by cock. It brought a sweet pain to the pleasure, and she never wanted it to end. No one had ever made her feel this way. Right now, she couldn't even think of anything or anyone else. Just Eric, and the way he began to pound her hot pussy.

"You make me want to brand this pussy, so you'll understand it's mine," Eric growled thickly, and she had to force her eyelids apart to see the dark in his grey eyes. "Mine, Tris. So snug and tight. Fuck."

She knew exactly how he felt. His cock inside her felt like it was made just to give her pleasure. He hit spots she hadn't imagined a cock could reach. His thrusts grew rougher, more demanding and it started up a firestorm inside her. Endlessly, he took her. She knew she was done for...she was his now.

She didn't expect her orgasm to work up so soon. But everything about him drove her to insanity. The scent of him, the feel of his body crushing into hers, and the way he rammed her as deeply and powerfully as she had only ever dreamed her lover could do...she couldn't fight it. Clutching his shoulders, she let out a cry as the force of her climax made her body jerk forward.

"Yes, Tris. Come for me. Don't you dare hold back," He growled into her throat before he lifted up to look down into her face.

Tris was lost. From the moment she let him kiss her she knew that she was doomed. Now, she was coming even harder than the last time, engulfing every inch of his rock-hard member in her searing heat. Eric roared, his hips surging harder and faster against her while her clenching walls seemed to find his release. Knowing they came in tandem added more aftershocks of ecstasy ripping through her body. It all felt too intense, too consuming with Eric. How the hell was she ever going to get enough of him after this?

She realized Four was right all along. Eric had changed her...he had made her Dauntless.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like a year had passed, but it had really been just a little under an hour. Reality came crashing back down the moment Eric slowly pulled out of her and then pulled her in for a tight embrace, taking her mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. It was the sensation of being claimed that had Tris pushing against him with determination to stop the kiss. He sighed and let her go. She turned away as he went into the bathroom, returning to the bedroom moments later to find her already dressed and tugging on her shoes.

"I need to...go back to my room and freshen up for the meeting," she said quickly, not bothering to look at him. "We only have about fifteen more minutes..."

"Tris."

That one word, her name on his lips in that tone did impossible things to places that still ached and twitched at the top of her thighs. He came up to her, still naked and she didn't know where to look. Her eyes fell on the tossed sheets but she couldn't look at them either so her eyes flew up to meet his.

"I need to go," she said, her tone more firm.

"I get that," Eric said patiently, his fingers combing through her hair. "But we still have to make time to talk. About us. I told you, you're mine now. I won't let you go."

Tris was already shaking her head. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." Tears pricked her eyes and she wasn't sure why she was crying. Shame, disgust at herself, confusion? It was hard to tell. The abnegation was making a rise.

"Damn, Tris. Don't cry. If I hurt you..."

"There's no 'if' about that," she spit out, finding her voice again. "But that's okay. What just took place...it doesn't matter. Because Four warned me this would happen. That we'd sleep together. I just...I can't understand how he could have known. How he saw right through me..."

"Don't think about him," Eric growled, embracing her gently, "He has nothing to do with us."

Tris pushed him away, "There is no and can never be an 'us'. A single roll in your bed doesn't make me your property, Eric. Nothing has really changed between you and me. If you think I..."

"You're upset, I understand, but don't tell me what we just did wasn't right," Eric said, eyes narrowing, and as he tried reaching for her hand she backed away with cold eyes.

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it, I have to go," she said again getting out the door and slamming it shut.

Tris rushed into her room like the devil himself was after her. Eric didn't try to follow.

She stripped off her dress again and went to shower, she felt guilt rising in her heart, and all she could think to do was wash Eric off of her.

Minutes later, she exited the bathroom and quickly got dressed. They would be a little late for the meeting but that couldn't be helped. If Eric tried to give her any shit about being just a few minutes behind schedule, she would claw his eyes out then.

Tris let out an exasperated sigh as a sudden feeling of guilt came back with a force. She wasn't guilty about what had happened, she knew he and Four were done...she was guilty for leaving Eric alone afterwards. She shook her head, she'd already given her body to the one man she had hated most in the world. Tris gave him more power over her than she wanted to and she couldn't see any other way to make him pay for the hell he'd put her through. She hated him, right?

She found her phone and saw that there were seven missed calls from Four. Her heart dropped as something more than guilt washed over her. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting all the events of the past hour leave her thoughts. Tris didn't want to talk to Four right now and definitely wasn't ready to come to terms with the mistake she thought she had just made by sleeping with Eric.

And she wasn't sure if she could keep from doing it again...

When she stepped out of her room, she found Eric waiting right outside. His eyes searched her face and she lifted her chin to meet his deep gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked cool and collected.

She choked out a short laugh. "As I'll ever be. Like you told me once before, I have to be professional at all times. I hope you can do the same."

His eyes sparked for a moment at her tone. "We will talk after our meeting. Get that straight. This is far from concluded," he declared, but without another word they left to meet Jeanine and her council together.

They walked in silence, from the looks he sent her way from time to time, she could see that he wanted to bring up the tension that so obviously existed between them.

But he didn't, and the silence continued until they were at the meeting room, standing by the entrance. He opened the door for her and put a hand on the small of her back. She ignored the surge of heat that rose to her cheeks. It didn't matter if just a while ago, she was writhing beneath him, her sheathe filled with his rigid thickness. Bringing her orgasms she'd only ever read about but never imagined she could ever experience.

That was then, and this was now.

Once they were inside the room, all council members eyes were on them. She stepped away from Eric and followed him to the two empty seats at the table.

"I apologize for our tardiness," Eric said boldly before sitting down.

"Let's talk about Andrew Prior," Jeanine said getting straight to things, "he is the next candidate for leader of Abnegation, yet he protects Marcus Eaton...which makes me wonder, why?"

My heart stopped, was she accusing my dad of beating Caleb and I? I looked to Caleb who sat six seats down at the other side of the long table his eyes were cast down like he was guilty of something.

"Are you implying that Andrew Prior beat on his children," a voice came from down the table. A smart looking man in glasses was the owner of the voice, "and if so, if he did beat his children, making them defective, then he is in no way suitable for a leadership position, so who would be the next in line?"

My fists balled up, I was biting back my words, Eric must have noticed because he put a hand around one of my clenched fists and squeezed gently, obviously in an attempt to calm me.

"If Andrew Prior is in fact out of the question, then Erudite will appoint a new leader for them-"

"Andrew Prior is not abusive." Jeanine was cut off, I looked around the too. To see where the voice came from, then I realized all eyes were on me.


	11. Chapter 11

Murmurs filled the room, I looked around. Shit. What did I just do?

Jeanine starred at me, I glanced to Caleb his eyes were still down. Eric what breathing heavily next to me, he was pissed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," Jeanine asked me, she seemed cool and collected.

"I-," I looked at Eric, he had a 'don't you dare' look in his eye, I stood up, "I said Andrew Prior is not abusive."

"I'm sorry, and who are you," the man with glasses asked me, obviously annoyed.

I took a deep breath in, "I'm his daughter," murmurs filled the room again, then I pointed to Caleb, "and that's his son."

His head snapped up then, and he stood slowly, looking at me, "Tris..." His tone was more of a warning not to be saying anything.

"Miss Prior," Jeanine started, "I suppose we can trust you, that your father is in fact well qualified to become Abnegation's next leader...but it still seems odd to me that he would be protecting Marcus, who abused his son."

"My father doesn't know the truth," I replied holding my head higher.

Jeanine halfway smiled, almost a cocky smile. Eric tugged on my hand trying to sit me down, "then you wouldn't object to your father undergoing a truth serum in Candor then?"

I swallowed hard, my dad didn't know about Marcus I was sure of it..."if it seemed fit for him to under go a truth serum in order to keep peace in Abnegation, I'm sure he would oblige."

Shit Tris, shut up I thought to myself. Caleb closed his eyes and sat down. What did he know that I didn't?

When the meeting came to a close, I left the room quickly. Eric following suite. I could hear his heavy footsteps falling faster behind me trying to catch up. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator. I decided to take the stairs, as soon as the door to the stairs behind me was closed I started taking them two at a time. Eric hadn't followed.

I stopped at the first landing, "what in the hell are you doing, Tris," I scolded myself. Resting my head on my arm leaning on the railing. I breathed in deep, my dad would have said something if he knew about Marcus. It would have been considered selfish if he had kept his secret.

I shook my head and kept running up the stairs, taking off my shoes in the process, stupid idea to do this in a damn dress.

When I finally made it to the top my heart stopped, Eric was waiting at my door, arms folded over his chest glaring at me as I slowly moved toward him.

Before he opened his mouth, I cut in, "I know, I know, 'how could you be so stupid', 'who said you could talk out of terms' 'blah blah blah'."

His glared softened a bit at the tone I used mocking his voice. "Tris, you had just as much right as I do to talk, you're a leader too...but that's not what I wanted to talk about right now."

I felt my shoulders relax, he was right I was a leader for Dauntless too, I had every right to say what I did.

"Talk to me, Tris," he pleaded, "Don't pretend what we did never happened."

Tris felt heat creeping onto her face at the memory she tried pushing out of her head earlier, "What do you want then, Eric? A pound of flesh?"

He actually smiled, the most genuine smile she'd ever seen him have. "You know I'd never settle for so little. I want it all." He lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. When she turned away with a heavy sigh, he took her chin gently in his thumb and index finger, tilting her face to his, "I want you, Tris."

"Please, look at me."

She lifted her eyes and met those grey orbs. "Don't run from this. I know it's all really hard to understand right now. But just...trust me."

Her stare was intense, even accusing. "I can't trust you. Why should I? Give me one reason why."

When his eyes narrowed and he made to speak, she cut him off with her next words. "Okay, answer me this. Did you know they were going to put my father on blast, is that why I was dragged here?"

He didn't blink. "There's a lot I need to explain, but not out here with us putting on a show for everyone to see.

True looked at the empty corridor and gave him a disgusted look. "You didn't answer my question," she said angrily, and turned away.

Eric grabbed her arm firm but gently and made her face him again. He let out a short sigh and then began in a low quiet voice. "Several weeks ago, someone in Erudite came forward, with information that Andrew Prior was unfit to be next leader of Abnegation. They claimed that he was abusive just as Marcus was to his son."

Tris shook her head in disbelief, "who would have said anything like that about my dad?"

"I don't know," Eric continued again in a hushed voice, "I'm not saying it's true, and I hope it's not because Jeanine will throw him to the wolves if his trial at Candor goes wrong."

Her eyes widened, she trusted that her dad hadn't had anything to do with the abuse of anyone.

"Tris, if he is guilty of knowing anything about Marcus abusing his kid, or had ever touched you or Caleb in an abusive way, Jeanine is going to appoint someone to lead the faction...and she will try to control it through whoever she appoints..."

"Why would she want to be in control of them?"

"Because word is, they have something there, hidden, and whatever it is. She wants it. Do you see now why it was necessary to make you work late, to make you come along?"

Tris blinked a few times.

"It wasn't just because of Four cheating, or me wanting you, I brought you along because you are going to help me stop her before she tries to take over all of the factions, Dauntless too."


	12. Chapter 12

Tris lay in bed that night, all of the events from the day flooding her mind. Everything Eric had told her about Jeanine wanting to take over all of the factions...Eric. She shook her head trying to get him out.

Not being able to find sleep, she got up and stalked towards the balcony doors. Fresh air would do her good.

She found herself lost in thought of why Four had seen things coming that she couldn't, she wished she could talk to him. How could it just end like that? They'd always been there for each other, understood actions the other was making. But to find out for the past six months he'd given up on her and gone off with Lauren, it blew her mind.

Then she thought about Eric. He had come to the apartment the day Four left, but why? Did he know what was happening? He said he was just reminding her that they were leaving early the next day, but what was he really doing there, he could gave just called.

She smiled a little at the thought of him.

Tris had always told herself that she wouldn't be like those women she'd seen Eric get rid of without a thought after they had outlived their usefulness to him. Now, she saw herself as no better than those other girls who'd fallen for his smooth touch and words. He seemed taken with her now, but how long would it be before he was tired of her and she was pushed away like any of those other leader assistants who'd been foolish enough to fall for him?

She shook that thought off.

No way she'd fallen for Eric. It had just been sex. Hot sex but empty all the same. She believed in love, and true kinship as the key of a relationship. That was why she couldn't think of letting Four go so easily. No matter what, they'd made a real connection over the time they had together. They almost felt like brother and sister thanks to how well they knew each other. Brother and sister that was the problem...they were more friends than lovers.

Yes, she was still upset at the thought of him cheating, but Eric was right, he didn't deserve her...and in all honesty she didn't deserve him. They had grown apart. It was never Eric's intention for the two to break apart, Four made a choice, it was time she did as well.

Tris was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open and close behind her. Before she knew it, strong arms were snaking around her waist. She breathed in deeply, and smelled him. She sighed and leaned her head back against his bare shoulder.

"Can't sleep," he asked her keeping his voice hushed.

She shook her head slowly. She wanted so badly to fight this feeling, but she couldn't. She kept telling herself that she hated Eric. In reality she knew that wasn't true.

She felt his nose in her hair taking a deep breath in, breathing in her scent. The scent that drove him mad.

Tris knew if she turned to look at him, she would remember. Would see in her mind's eye the way he had made her spread wide for him, so he could craze her with his skilful tongue. And how he had stretched her lips wide with his girth. Sex had never felt like that. Her senses were blown. Looking at him now would lead her right back to the same situation she tried fighting before. But she couldn't fight the sensation anymore.

She turned around.

It was like being taken over by a desire that couldn't be tamed. She looked up into Eric's eyes, she felt like she'd surrendered to a spell. She thanked God the room was only lit by the moon in the sky, because her face was turning bright pink. She could feel the same electric sensation at the apex of her thighs. Her mouth went dry.

"Tell me you don't feel what I do, Tris," Eric said grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart. She could feel it beating through his skin, ready to jump out of his chest.

"I don't," she lied.

He smirked, "I think you do," he placed a rough calloused hand over her heart, which was beating just as hard, or harder than his. His fingers grazed her tattoo, and he had a small devious smile playing on his lips.

The truth is, he was right. She did feel what he did. She wanted this devil of a man, who had shown her more real pleasure in one hour than she had ever known in the past year with Four. How incredible was that? What did it even mean? What was this?

He had her secret folds dripping with juices. Her body was crying out for a release exactly like the ones he'd made her experience earlier. Tris closed her eyes, the thoughts made her heat up more than she had before.

"Eric," she whispered huskily, digging her fingers into his chest as if trying to touch his heart.

Tris' cheeks were flushed, flames rising within her core. Eric growled deep in his chest at her voice, saying his name. He couldn't hold back anymore, he tugged her head close and kissed her hungrily. His tongue plunged into her mouth and she moaned with pleasure. He tasted incredible. Just like sex. Her hands found their way into his messy hair, combing through the locks. Then they slid back down his chest, his torso and abs and then, below his waist where she cupped him roughly through his black shorts.

He groaned in torment, his lips leaving hers to slide down her throat which he accessed by grabbing a handful of her hair at the roots. Tris felt him suck on the inner curve of her neck and her eyes rolled back in her head, pleasure surging through her. She squeezed on his hardness, still shocked by the size of him barely contained in his shorts. She was amazed that she had taken in all of him just hours earlier. She throbbed in memory of the way he owned her pussy with this cock, taking her to places she'd never been before.

Eric pulled away from her still wanting lips, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. Her bed.

As they got closer to the mass of silk sheets and comforter,Tris' steps began to slow. Her resolve to get taken hard by Eric weakened bit by bit as common sense returned slowly. By the time she was standing in front of the bed she suddenly realized what the hell she was about to do.

"Eric, I..." She spun around, shaking her head, but was taken by his strong arms, his solid frame like a brick wall while he kept her imprisoned against him.

"Don't think, just feel me, Tris. Feel how much I want you. Need you," he breathed, cupping her face and nibbled on her mouth. His teeth sank into her full bottom lip and they both groaned. His arousal throbbed against her belly. Her head started swimming, she did want this. She wanted him.

He pulled her even closer against his body, and dipped his head for a passionate kiss that stole her breath. Tris ran her hands over him much like she had before, this time lingering over the ripples of his torso. Unable to resist, she reached beneath his waistband, feeling for that part of him that hardened impossibly to her touch. His sudden gasps of breath proved his appreciation for her actions. He felt as good as ever, and filled her palm impressively. She stroked the veins on his shaft with her fingertips, then tried to close her fist around him. She caressed him and was rewarded with his deep groan of pleasure.

"You're in dangerous territory, woman." His eyes boar into hers and she almost smiled. There was an edge of warning in his voice, telling her she was pushing him close to the edge.

But Tris couldn't stop. She was touching him and she loved it. In all these months past, he seemed so untouchable, now here she was, tracing each line with her worshiping fingers.

She didn't expect what happened next. With a deep growl, Eric took both her wrists and backed her into the bed behind her. She fell flat on her back, her arms pinned above her and with Eric on top of her. She loved looking at him, he was so big, and strong. It should have scared her to be pinned helplessly beneath him, her two wrists restrained in his one fist while with the other, he closed gently around her throat, completely trapping her. She tried to wrestle her wrists from his grasp, straining against him but knowing she wasn't nearly strong enough to release herself.

She had never felt this helpless, and she felt a strange delight to be dominated this way. Tris realized quickly that she liked being at his mercy. What was he going to do to her?

The room was silent. Eric stared down at her with an intensity she had never seen before. Her stomach tightened and warmth spread from her waist down till it reached her toes. Deep inside her pussy was an aching mass of wanting, and she could feel the way her nipples hardened against the fabric of her lone tank top. She felt turned on more than she'd ever been in her life. She needed him to touch her, kiss her, stretch her to the limits. Tris could see that he was on the very edge of losing control, his breath thick and fast and his eyes darkened almost black. She didn't understand what was happening, but it made her pulse race, she was panting as her breasts rose and fell with difficult shaky breaths.

Her shorts had ridden up to reveal the smooth length of her upper thighs, and she shivered when she felt his hand rest underneath her left knee, his fingers setting fire to the sensitive flesh in the crease of her inner knee. "The things you make me want to do to you," Eric said huskily, heavy eyes travelling over her shivering body beneath him. "Sometimes I think I'll go too far and it would be hard to turn back. The last thing I want is to scare you."

"I'm not afraid of you," Tris whispered. She wasn't scared of him, she never had been. Not even during initiation. She was only afraid of the way he made her feel now. So that she was so vulnerable to him, she didn't even know it till it was too late.

"Maybe you should be," he said with a light tone, his fingers trailed upward from her knee to her inner thigh. "Maybe you aren't ready for this. For what I like."

Tris' eyes clouded with confusion, then realization. He was challenging her.

Then in one move he moved his hands to her shirt, and ripped it clean down the middle. She gasped at the sudden cold air hitting her hot chest. He smirked and wrapped the battered remains of her shirt around her wrists,then to the headboard.

"Eric, what are you..."

He hushed her with a finger to her lips before leaning down and breathing in her ear, "trust me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**

 **This chapter contains very heavy sexual content and language.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

 **I do not own divergent or any of the characters**.

Tris fought against her restraints. Helpless. She couldn't get free. She really didn't want to. His words, 'Trust me', rattled around in her head and made her quiver inside. She wasn't sure what a man like him was capable of behind closed doors. She had only seen the man he wanted her to see, cold and unapproachable. Driven and heartless. But, earlier that morning, when they'd had sex, she saw his other side. The passionate, loving Eric, who showed himself in the bliss they brought on when they came together in abandoned lust.

Eric started to move against her, his hands rubbing up her body.

"You are so beautiful, Tris," he breathed.

Tris stopped trying to move. Perhaps this had always been her fantasy. Deep, deep down she'd always imagined being taken and ravished by Eric. All those times she'd despised him, she felt an undeniable attraction for the man that he was, handsome, forbidding and filled with power.

Now, it was out. The secret truth. She really did want him all along. And it had been obvious to the outside world how much she had wanted this.

His roaming hands reached closer to the waistband of her shorts and Tris couldn't keep from squirming waiting in anticipation for what he would do next. He hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband and started pulling them down her legs, never taking his eyes off of her.

Now she lay naked beneath him, completely exposed but comfortable with him.

Eric let his hands rub her breasts, his fingers lingering on a nipple and pulling it roughly. Tris whimpered. He paused and looked into her eyes, as if to ask, 'Did you enjoy that'? He tugged again, harder this time. Tris moaned in protest, but she was into this. And she knew he could tell.

"Please," Tris pleaded."

"Please what, Tris? You know what we both want. And you're not going to stop me, are you?" he asked leisurely, though there was a steel edge to his words.

Her head moved in agreement. "Please, Eric. I want you."

He smiled, and then leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth. She was filled with tremors. He sucked her hard tip and flicked it with his tongue. He groaned and Tris couldn't breathe from how much the pleasure he made her feel with just his mouth covering her nipple. His hand cupped her sex, and then started to move up and down, pushing past her lips to her very core.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, Tris," he whispered low into her breast.

She let a loud moan escape her lips, lust rising up inside her. Eric talking dirty to her like that had the craziest effect on her brain, which already felt ready to implode. She liked how the crude words sounded on his lips, in that deep voice of his. His two fingers pushed into her hot, wet center and began to pump in and out mercilessly. She let out a helpless cry as she got wetter and wetter. His thumb brushed her clit and she bucked her hips towards him for more.

Eric's lips released her nipple and he straightened up to look into her eyes. Then he kissed her hard on the mouth. His hand moved in a blur as he finger fucked her harder until the gushing sounds of her soaked pussy filled the air. He rubbed her clit at the same time and Tris couldn't hold back her moans.

He nibbled her earlobe. "Are you ready?"

He turned her over before she could even guess what he was up to next. Her wrists twisted over her head and her cheeks dug into the pillow. She felt him re-insert his fingers and the heel of his palm bumped into her ass as he pummelled her with his fingers from behind.

Tris tried to inch up and look back at him over her shoulder, but he held her down with a strong hand in between her shoulder blades. Tris had never heard herself moan so loud and breathe so hard, and the moans only grew louder when Eric replaced his fingers with his tongue. He started off slowly appreciating her taste. Then he intensified the pressure, sucking and licking away at her pussy.

Tris had never felt such a physical thrill. Even though his tongue was cool and wet, her pussy felt like it was scorched. His tongue ravished her and she laid her head to one side, breathless, unable to keep her body still from the neck down.

She needed to come so bad she shook. "Eric, please. I can't hold back. I need…"

"I know exactly what you need," she heard him say calmly, which did nothing to warn her about the hand that suddenly came down on her ass hard.

She gasped, the shock of the impact making her start up. He smacked her again sharply and she felt her ass jiggle slightly as it stung massively. Again she tried to sit up but his body weight was used to keep her down. He smacked her ass once, then again, and then his weight lifted from the bed.

She couldn't see where he was, but heard the light sound of fabric running down his legs before he joined her on the bed. Then without warning he grabbed her hips and forced his big, hard cock inside of her.

"Fuck," Eric breathed. Tris couldn't even think straight. He was fucking her. Hard and fast and deep. She buried her face into the pillow and bit down fiercely to keep from screaming Erudite down. Her legs were shaking and she could tell he was holding up all her weight. He used this to his advantage as he began to move her body on his cock.

"So-fucking-tight," he groaned, and pumped her deeper with each word.

There had to be some line to pleasure and she had crossed it, right into another zone of being. But whatever she had felt before, it was nothing. Eric showed her this when without warning he smacked the top of her ass again. It added a new, tantalizing quality to the fact that he was filling her again and again with his cock.

"Oh my God," Tris gasped, when his hand connected with her hot skin again, all in time to his thrusts. The angle and depth brought a whole new sensation that Tris almost wasn't ready for. What do you do when pleasure became knife-edged, making your control shatter like glass with each drilling push of cock inside you?

"I want to see you," Eric growled, pulling out and turning her onto her back so he could see her face. She looked into his penetrating eyes and face, edged with harsh passion. He looked like he'd lost control. But his devilish smile twisted her heartstrings as he pushed back inside her with a groan.

Yes, yes, yes, Tris screamed in her head as he ramped up speed while fucking her depths. She cried out with pleasure, her every limb tingling.

Their eyes met, and he reached up and closed a hand over her throat. It wasn't restrictive in any way and she could easily breathe. But the sensation of being in his control got to her. That, as well as his balls slapping against her as he fucked her deep, taking his pleasure from her pussy. That made her even more turned on and this blended in with her own enjoyment of being filled so tight. He built up a mind-blowing rhythm and she couldn't help the way her walls tightened and pulsated around him.

When his command finally came, she was ready. "Come, Tris," was all he breathed in her ear. The resulting climax shook her to her core. She felt her mind spiral into oblivion.

Eric rested half on-top of her, only held up by his forearms, his heart beating against her chest. Tris felt like she never wanted to move again for the next…month. She felt him undo her tattered shirt from around her wrists, and gathered her up against his heaving body. The feel of being wrapped up in his arms intoxicated her, she didn't want him to let go. She felt the cold metal of his nipple piercings pressed against her skin, it made her shiver.

Tris pulled from his grasp slightly to look at his face. That's when she finally let into herself. This was what she wanted, who she needed. And it took her so long to figure it out. He looked into her eyes before she closed the gap between their faces and kissed him gently. A tired gentle kiss.

"Stay with me, Eric," she whispered against his lips.

"For how long," he whispered back through the dark.

"For as long as we have left in the world." She knew what she was asking for, she didn't care if it meant trouble, she couldn't fight her desire any longer. She was his, he was hers.

Before they drifted off she heard him whisper one last word through the darkness.

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came all to quickly, Tris and Eric lay in her bed entangled in the sheets. Tris had woken a few minutes ago and couldn't find herself to get up out of the jumbled mess.

They were supposed to return to Dauntless today. She vowed to herself that she would get past Four's leaving and live on to be happy with Eric. She was sure that's what she wanted.

Her thoughts flitted to her outburst yesterday, Jeanine agreed to put her father under a truth serum at Candor within the following month to hear what he had to say about Marcus Eaton. If he was innocent then he would likely be appointed as Abnegation's new leader, if he was lying to cover up Marcus's sins, Jeanine herself would choose who to appoint, and according to Eric, that option could be very dangerous. For every faction.

The sun was streaming through the windows, casting light across the entire room. She finally managed to get herself up out of bed and shuffled to look out over the cityscape below her balcony.

People were walking to their destinations, going to work, running errands, doing whatever it is that people do on a Wednesday morning.

She turned to look at Eric. His face was so peaceful while he slept. The sun glinted off of the dermals he wore in his eyebrow, she never really noticed how attractive his piercings were until now, his tattoos shouted against his pale skin...he was hers now.

She smiled at the thought and felt her cheek growing hot.

Tris was taken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Shit! She scrambled to get into her shorts and remembered all that remained was her tattered tank top, so she threw on the first shirt she came to in her bag. Another knock.

She ran to the door, and opened it. Caleb. Her eyes widened when she saw her brother, she thought back to Eric sleeping in her bed and walked out to the hallway to meet her brother.

"Caleb," she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Tris..."

"What are you doing here," she asked looking around as if they were children about to be caught for sneaking out of bed.

"Tris, I came to warn you...about Jeanine. Can we go inside?"

Warn her? She tried to think fast, her eyes landed on Eric's door to his room. Then glanced at Caleb before walking to it and going inside.

Caleb looked confused as he looked around, obviously wondering why they weren't in the room she had just exited.

Before he got a chance to comment, Tris spoke up, "what do you need to warn me about, Caleb? What's going on?"

"Tris, she is not going to have Andrew go under a truth serum." Tris scoffed at him calling their own father by his name. "She knows he is innocent, that he knows nothing of Marcus's abuse to his son...Tris, she is going to attack Abnegation, rather than appoint a new leader. She says she feels that it would be much more desirable to rid the faction system of Abnegation than try to 'fix' it."

Tris' eyes went wide, "Caleb, if she is going to rid the faction system of Abnegation, that means..."

"She's going to kill them all, Tris...I don't know how yet, but I have a feeling she's going to use Dauntless to help her."

"No one will stand for it," tris said hastily.

"They might not...but there is a new serum, and it makes you do things without hesitation. If she somehow uses it on Dauntless, you'll all be used as her soldiers at her disposal. She will be able to control you."

"Caleb, we have to tell Eric."

"Tell me what," came Eric's husky voice from behind them. Tris turned to see him in just his shorts, walking towards them. His hair was in a ruffled mess and his face looked tired.

Caleb looked from Eric to me, then back to Eric.

Eric looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to repeat what he'd just told me. "Well?"

Caleb shook his head out of his trance before repeating to Eric every bit of information that he had just told me.

Eric's face scrunched up, in confusion, or anger maybe? "And when will this happen, how do you even have all of this information?"

"Because I am her right hand man, I work personally with Jeanine. I know everything that she has planned."

Tris looked to Eric, remembering the 'something' he told her that Abnegation had hidden. She debated on asking Caleb about it. But decided against it, for right now at least.

"Thank you, Caleb," Tris said hugging him, he awkwardly hugged back before bidding them a farewell. Once the door shut, she turned to Eric biting her lip.

He looked down at her, "quit biting your lip, Tris...or I'm going to lose it again."

She laughed lightly throwing her head back trying to keep in a squeal when he grabbed her around the waist and crushed her into him for a hug. She couldn't help herself she strained her neck to lift her head to his tattoos to kiss up his neck. He groaned quietly, before grabbing her face to kiss her lips.

He pulled away before things got too heated, "We need to get back to Dauntless."

She pouted slightly, but agreed. She was ready to be home.


	15. To The Reader

Hello readers!

i hope everyone is enjoying _Dauntless Desires_ I appreciate the feedback I have rece so far! I just want to say that your feedback inspires me to write more and more, so keep it coming.

i also want to say that the story will be getting a little more action packed from now on, but don't you worry, there's plenty more _Romance_ on the way! I promise I won't let you dow!

thank you everyone!

-Elizabeth


	16. Chapter 15

The way back to Dauntless was surprisingly quiet. There was conversation here and there, but both Tris and Eric's minds were stuck on what Caleb had told them.

Tris was trying to piece everything together. Eric said that someone had come forward to Erudite with a claim that her dad had abused her and her brother. 'Would Caleb have made it up to be Jeanine's main guy' Tris thought, but why would he put their father at risk like that.

And as for ridding Abnegation as a whole, how would she do it, and why? Why did he say she would use Dauntless to do it.

She was torn from her thoughts when he phone started ringing. Eric glanced sideways at her when she sighed heavily at the name on the screen. Four.

Reluctantly, she answered, "hello?"

"God, Tris, where have you been I've been trying to get ahold of you."

A pang of anger surged through her, but she pushed it aside. She looked to her side at Eric a little uncomfortable. Why the hell did she answer? "Um, hey Four...I've been at Erudite with...Eric."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line, "you're with Eric huh?"

"Yes. I am with Eric. What difference does it make to you," she glanced at Eric, he smirked a little at her tone towards Four.

"Oh, ok...um...well Tris, I need to go I'll see you around ok?"

Before she could answer he hung up the phone. Tris looked at Eric, his face all sorts of twisted with disgust that Four had called her, "you ok?"

He looked at her, "so you're with me huh?"

They both laughed and she attempted to hit him playfully in the shoulder, but he was too fast. He caught hold of her wrist, and kissed the top of her hand. A shiver went up her arm and through her body.

Sudden want and desire boiled in her blood. The way he looked driving the armored truck, the way his black shirt and vest hugged his form. She wanted him right then and there.

He must have felt her heat radiating, because he looked to her side and his eyes were dark. They were so close to being back to Dauntless, but he pulled the truck over and parked. Within seconds she was on his lap, kissing and biting his bottom lip.

Eric groaned at the feel of her grinding into him, he had nowhere to go, she had him trapped. Tris grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back to give her better access to his neck. Making a trail of light kisses down his tattoos, then tugging lightly at his gauged ears.

"Damn, Tris," he whispered huskily. He was fighting so hard to keep his composure, but he was losing his mind. His girl was showing him just how much she wanted him, and he wasn't going to stop her.

Tris came back to his lips, her hands went straight for his waistband, leaning back on his lap enough to begin removing his belt. She could feel him straining against his pants, and rocked hard against him. He groaned loud, resting his head on the seat.

Once his belt was off, tris made quick work of his button and zipper, then removed his hardened cock through the opening.

She smiled with a devious look in her eye, "what do you want," she asked him. Knowing full well what his answer would be.

A deep growl escaped from within his throat, Eric couldn't wait. He made quick work of unbuttoning her tight pants. "Turn around," he rasped.

Tris complied, and turned around in his lap. He pulled her pants and underwear down over her ass and left them bunched at mid thigh. "Put your feet on my knees," he groaned, moving her legs to the position he wanted her.

She moaned and threw her head back at the feel of his hard cock pressed against her ass cheek. Then she lifted herself enough to get positioned over his member, and slid down his length. They both gasped together, it was definitely tighter in this position. Tris started lifting herself up and down, her arm was hooked around his neck for support.

"Fuck, Tris," Eric groaned into her ear, "fuck me, baby."

His lustful words overtook her senses and she picked up her pace. She felt him start bucking beneath her, meeting her pelvis with every thrust. Her walls started retracting around his cock, and she felt her head start to go light.

"Eric, ohhh," she bit her lip and threw her head back into his shoulder, "I'm going to come."

He grabbed her hip with one hand and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders holding her to him as he thruster harder, moaning and breathing heavily. Neither of them could hold on any longer, they were soon spiraling through the clouds together.

Tris couldn't move, their chests heaved trying to catch their breath. Eric laughed a hearty laugh, and kissed her neck up to her ear, "my Dauntless sex queen."

She blushed at his words, never in a million years would she have ever imagined being called a queen let alone his Dauntless sex queen. Tris loved it. The feelings he made her feel, there was no holding back now.

They finally got situated again, ready to continue down the road to the Dauntless compound. To home.


	17. Chapter 16

It was two in the afternoon when Eric pulled into the garage. Tris closed her eyes and sighed, it was back to reality now.

She sighed again. "I need to go home, Eric."

He didn't speak at first but got out of the truck and unloaded their bags and met her on the passenger side of the truck. She held her hand out for her bag, but he flung it higher on his shoulder, "I've got it, I'll walk you home."

She smiled and followed him through the garage. He brushed his hand against hers as they walked, then he intertwined their fingers as they made their way for the pit. Everyone was about to know about them. Her heart pounded, not with fear. But excitement.

All eyes were on the couple as they walked through the pit, she saw Four in a far crowd, he was the first one she saw. His face turned red when he looked to their connected hands. Eric never slowed his pace, he ignored the stares and led her across the chasm and towards their apartments.

Once they were passed the pit and the crowd of Dauntless members, Four started after them. Keeping distance.

Eric stood in front of Tris' apartment door waiting for her to unlock it. She fumbled for get key and inserted it into the hole, then opened the door. He walked inside and set her bag along with his on the floor. She shut the door behind them.

Eric hadn't really had a chance to look around the other day when he was in her apartment, it was clean and simple. Nothing too fancy. He took quick note to her collection of throwing knives on a shelf behind the door. Each one had the dauntless flame carves into the gleaming metal.

"Four gave those to me," she stated, watching as he turned one of the knives in his hand, noticing the engraved words 'Be Brave' on the other side of the handle.

He set the knife down, losing complete interest at the sound of Four's name. He'd get her new, better knives.

He followed Tris to the kitchen area, she opened the fridge and took a swig from a milk container. He chuckled to himself, feeling like he'd just seen himself in the mirror. She looked at him, obviously not realizing what she had just done and mumbling 'sorry' before returning the carton to the fridge.

Eric closed the space between them, trapping her between himself and the fridge. He kissed her gently, then looked into her eyes. She swore she saw something more than desire now...it was almost a loving look.

"I should let you get cleaned up," he spoke quietly into her ear.

"Yeah." Was all she could muster, a little disappointed that he was leaving.

He kissed her again, "meet me at my apartment when you're done...I'm taking you out."

Tris' face wrinkled with confusion, "where are you taking me, we just got back."

Eric smiled, "we're going to the club downstairs, it'll be a good time."

"Club?"

"Only a few know about it, just trust me." Those words, trust me, melted into her. All she could do was nod.

"I'll see you soon, my queen." His kissed her one more time, grazing her lip with his teeth before pushing off the fridge leaving her pressed against the cool metal, leaving her hot and bothered.

Tris finished her shower and stood in front of the mirror towel drying her hair. She put in a light layer of makeup before walking across the hall to her bedroom. She shuffled through her drawers pulling out a black lace bra and matching panties.

She pulled on a pair of loose sweats and headed back to the kitchen, not noticing the glaring eyes from her couch. She opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk, taking two long swigs of the cool liquid.

Then she felt the burning holes into her body from the living room. Slowly she set the carton back on the shelf and shut the fridge. Before turning to the intruder she grabbed the throwing knife from the counter next to the fridge, holding it discreetly.

"Why are you here, Four?"

"I think I have a right to be here, Tris. Don't you think?" He asked, standing from his spot on the couch.

"Well I do t want you here."

He had a smirk on his face she longed to smack off and her eyes were blazing. He walked slowly towards the kitchen, never taking his eyes off of her. She felt self conscious now, remembering she still hadn't found a shirt to wear, that she was on,y in her black lace bra and sweats.

"Leave, Four."

He ignored the warning in her voice. "I'll leave when I get my answers, Tris." He shopped at the other side of the island counter. "Him, Tris? Really? I told you that this would happen, but I didn't think it would only take two days."

She felt her cheeks redden, "are you fucking kidding me right now, Four? You are the one who cheated! You are the one who threw our relationship away. Eric and I are no concern of yours anymore."

"I want you back, Tris."

"Fuck you, Four." She spat with poison, turning and making her way towards the door. "Tell Lauren I send my regards."

He followed her to the door, slamming it shut when he reached it. He trapped her against the shelf, "Lauren isn't like you, Tris." It was only when he stood six inches from her face that she could smell the foul scent of alcohol on his breath. He reached out to touch her bare skin, she shoved his hand away.

"Get away from me. You've lost your chance, and I won't be giving you another one."

Four forced his knee between her thighs and leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulder. She shuddered with disgust at his touch now, when before she had felt what she thought was pleasure. "Get the fuck off of me Four!"

Tris shoved him away again, this time she pushed him hard enough that his drunken self stumbled back a bit. She opened the door again, this time he started toward the hallway. "You'll come back to me, _queen_ ," he spat the last word with venom. How did he hear that? Eric had whispered that name in my ear. Before she could ask, he was gone.


	18. Chapter 17

Tris knocked on Eric's door waiting for him to answer. She smoothed her hands over her shirt once, then took a deep breath before he opened the door.

A wave of fresh cologne washed over her, her nostrils flared and she smiled up at him. Eric didn't waste any time pulling her into him for a passionate kiss. "You look beautiful," he said between kisses.

Tris wore a black leather jacket her shirt was deep crimson red and cut low between her breasts. Her pants were tight leather leggings, with her usual knife strapped to her leg, and she wore her 'hooker heels' that Christina had bought for her but she had never worn. The heels were black, they had silver buckles, and were about five inches high. She wasn't sure how she was walking in them, but somehow she managed. She felt confident.

Tris looked around his apartment, it was a little bigger than her own. But very well decorated, surprisingly considering it was Eric's. The windows were framed with black sheer curtains, he had two couches made of black leather. The floors were a dark mahogany. His apartment looked like a lounge straight from a high end club.

A shelf caught her eye, he had a high power sniper rifle on display, she looked back over her shoulder quirking an eyebrow to him. "I found it in the armory, they were going to throw it out."

"What is it," she asked him now very interested.

".300 Win. Mag," he replied, standing behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "you want to shoot it?"

"It still works?"

"You get your sweet ass it still works. Damn accurate too, I read about these in books. A lot of soldiers used them back during the war."

"It looks like it could do some serious damage," she said turning around in Eric's arms. "Are we going to do this or what?"

"I'm debating on keeping you hostage here now...i am going to have to beat so,Evans tonight if anyone looks your way."

Tris laughed and threw her head back, "God, you're so jealous."

"I don't share..." Eric replied frowning.

Tris backed out if his arms, "well as tempting as being held hostage sounds, I really want to dance..."

Eric felt a surge of heat through his body at the thought of her dancing. She didn't have to say another word, he was grabbing her hand leading the way out of his apartment.

The two made their way through the pit and then down a corridor that Tris had never really paid attention to. It was dim lit and narrow. She felt like the further they walked the walls were swallowing them up. They stopped at a steel door with an electronic key pad. Eric punched in a code, then winked at her as the door opened up.

Tris walked through the open door and to another flashed all around them, music blared from the speakers on the walls. There was a long bar to the back of the room, lounge couches outlined the dance floor. She was shocked. All this time at Dauntless and she never even knew this was here. All of the main leaders were here too.

Max noticed them from the bar as they walked forward, he waved for them to come sit down.

"They're alive," he joked patting Eric on his shoulder, "and happy I presume." Max looked at Tris when he spoke the last part. Then winked at her. Apparently he knew about them already.

"Hey! Nita! I want to buy this fine couple drinks," Max spoke loudly over the music.

Tris watched as Nita walked to us, I didn't know she worked let alone as a bartender. Normally she was the firearms specialist for the new initiates. "Hey Tris, Eric what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Whiskey and coke for me, what do you want baby," he spoke huskily, putting his hand possessively at the small of her back.

"Malibu and coke please, Nita." Eric looked down at Tris and chuckled.

"That's a girl drink," Max laughed hard when she glared at both of them.

She huffed and grabbed the now mixed drink off of the bar and took a swig. Damn. That was really good, she had always liked Malibu and coke, since she got to Dauntless. Four had introduced her to it. 'Shit. I need to tell Eric that Four came uninvited to my apartment.' She thought to herself, before dropping it for now. She didn't want to ruin the night before it even got started.

More people started flooding into the club, he music picked up to a faster beat. "Hey everybody, whose ready to party tonight?" A familiar voice echoed over the speakers. She looked to a table at the front of the dance floor, Uriah. He was a DJ? More surprises came in the next few minutes, Christina, Will, and Al walked through another door at the other end of the bar. Now she was confused, how did they know about this place and she was just learning of it?

Eric followed her gaze to her friends, "go say hi babe, I'll be there in a minute."

Tris nodded, and walked to her friends who were ordering drinks.

"Hey," she tapped on Christina's shoulder, causing her to spin around with a huge smile on her face.

"Tris!" She squealed and hugged her, then held her away to look over her outfit, "damn girl, you look fucking amazing! Dauntless looks good on you."

Tris felt a blush covering her cheeks when she noticed Al and Will were basically eye fucking her. She looked back to Christina, "how long have you known about this place?"

"Not long, Tori told us about it a couple of weeks ago, this is our first time down here. It's pretty bad ass!"

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow this beauty," Eric's husky voice came from behind her, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her into him, "I do believe I heard her say she wanted to dance."

Her body tingled at his touch, she could already feel his erection pressed into her ass cheek. Christina winked at her as he pulled her away towards the dance floor. It was crowded with other people now, dancing and grinding to the beat.

Eric led her to the middle of the floor, where there was a clearing. Then he started dancing. Tris was impressed to see the music move him like water, she soon matched his every move, grinding against him. Teasing him.

She watched as his eyes grew darker with every move they made together. She went along with the beat of the music, soon realizing that dancing was a lot like sex, you just had to move with the the rhythm and the beat.

Eric pulled her close and held her ass in one hand while he cupped her face with the other, never stopping his movements. She bit her lip and cast her eyes to his lips then to his eyes, wanting so badly to kiss him, but not wanting to stop moving. Then he moved his face closer to hers, still holding her ass he moved against her and finally kissed her anticipating lips. Their tongues danced together with the beat of the music and the world around them faded. No one else existed.

Tris pulled away, turning around to press her ass into his groin. Eric grabbed her hips, letting her feel how much she was affecting him. They both moaned, not caring who saw the way they were acting, they were lost in a world of their own. But their world was soon interrupted when a certain person walked in through the door.

Four.

Tris tried ignoring the fact that he was starring intently on her, looking almost hungry. She turned to face Eric again, he noticed the off look in her eyes and moved his own to the door where she had looked before. Slowly he stopped moving, and grabbed her hand, guiding her to the bar where Max still sat.

"Want another drink, baby," Eric asked so only she could hear. She nodded and watched him hold two fingers up for Nita. She grabbed two new glasses and filled them with ice before mixing their drinks.

"Thank you," Tris whispered against his ear, purposely grazing his ear with her lips. He bit his lip slightly, looking like he was trying to hold it together. Then she pounced. She kissed down his jaw line, keeping an eye on his face as he took a deep breath. His hand grabbed the back of her jacket in a fist. He wasn't falling for it, he was trying to keep his composure in front of Max. Tris laughed to herself. Not for long. Now she pressed her thigh into his still hard mound at the center of his legs. He closed his eyes concentrating on his breathing.

"If you guys are going to fuck, you should just do it already," a voice came from a few seats down the bar. Eric stiffened, obviously irritated at the interruption.

She followed his eyes behind them to where Four sat with Lauren. Obviously drunk. Eric pulled her closer to him with his hand still clenched to her jacket. "Mind your own business number boy."

"Eric..." She warned. But it was too late, Four was already standing and Eric was ready for the challenge. Max was already up, grabbing Tris away from the scene that was about to go down.

"Are you enjoying your queen," Four sneered.

"At least I will treat her like a queen, unlike you did."

"You turned her against me."

Eric scoffed at him, "you made a choice. You chose to cheat. For six months you were unfaithful, all the while you still went home to her and had the balls to look her in the eyes and tell her you loved her. I didn't turn her against you. But I will help her move on from you."

"Seems she already has, seems you've turned her into a whore."

Tris clenched a fist, but Max held her wrist, "don't." He said to her, Eric was already taking care of it.

Eric held Four by the neck, he had moved so fast she didn't see how it happened, he had him pinned to the bar. Four was squirming in his grip, and Lauren was trying to pull him off of him.

"Stay the fuck out of this," he yelled in her face, instantly making her back away. Helpless.

Eric leaned down to speak to Four so only he could hear, "if you ever talk about Tris like that again, I will kill you. Believe me when I say this. You stay away from her, you don't fucking call her, don't look at her. If she wants to talk to you, then by all means I will not hold her back."

"Too bad she's already invited me to her apartment huh?"

Eric pushed on his throat harder knowing damn well she didn't invite him anywhere, "stay away from her Four. You have Lauren now. If you can't handle seeing her happy with someone else, you shouldn't have left her."

Eric let go when Four started turning blue. He gasped for air, and rolled off of the bar. He shoved Lauren away when she tried to comfort glared at Tris and Eric then stalked out of the club. Eric turned back to Tris, his eyes softening. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded and let him pull her back out to the dance floor. The night was still young.


	19. Chapter 18

Tris and Eric stumbled back to his apartment at around two-thirty in the morning. When they stood outside the door he fumbled with the keys trying to get inside, dropping them three times in the process. Between the giggles and mumbled curse words, he finally managed to open the door. Tris followed close behind the drunken Eric holding him steady, not quite as intoxicated as he was.

He made his way to the couch, flopped down, and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her feverishly, moaning low in his chest. Tris' conscious took over. She kissed back softly, and slowed the kiss and pulled away quickly.

"Eric, not tonight."

He pouted, "but why?"

She giggled a little at the childish tone to his voice, "because you're drunk." She pushed herself off of his lap and started unlacing his boots to take them off.

"But drunk sex is fun sex," he slurred, "why are you trying to take my clothes off?"

"Let's get you into something more comfortable," Tris replied, pulling him off the couch and down the hallway to his room.

He stood in front of her smirking while she unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, discarding it on the floor. Followed by his pants and shirt.

Tris took in the sight of his cut torso, pulling her lip between her teeth. Then looked up at his smirking face, she shook her head, "no sex, Eric," she scolded more to herself because she was the one who really needed to keep her head straight.

"Stay." He slurred. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"Eric-"

"No sex, I promise. I just want to hold you." She didn't object to the cuddling. He laid on the bed, waiting for her.

Tris removed her heels first followed by her jacket. Next she peeled her pants off, setting her knife and phone on the nightstand. Eric watched her carefully as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"What," she asked quietly, blushing at his soft gaze.

"You're beautiful," he replied just as softly, "there's a shirt in the second drawer," he pointed to the dresser with a wavering finger. Tris giggled to herself, never had she seen him so 'sloppy'. She grabbed a black shirt and pulled it over her head, unclasping her bra and pulling it out the sleeve of the shirt before tossing it on the pile of clothes.

Tris climbed onto the bed, scooting towards the middle of the massive mattress to meet Eric's waiting arms.

Once she was laying with him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Please don't leave," he whispered into her hair.

She shook her head in response, "I won't, Eric."

She felt him smile into her hair, then heaved a heavy sigh. And he was asleep. As tired as Tris was, she couldn't force herself to sleep now. She watched him, he looked so innocent while he slept. Tris could feel the butterflies flitting in her belly just looking at him. What was he doing to her? Did he feel this way too?

Was she falling in love?

*7:30 A.M.*

Tris woke when she heard her phone going off. _Who the fuck_. Through tired eyes she fumbled for her phone that was laying on the end table.

 _I see you didn't make it home last night._ Was all the message read. It was from Four. "What the fuck," she whispered to herself, she turned to look at Eric over her shoulder, he was sleeping soundly. She wasn't going to wake him. How the hell did Four know she wasn't home. And he said he saw she hadn't made it. _He saw_. Tris was wide awake now, she pulled herself out of Eric's arms and pulled her clothes back on.

Tris stood in front of her apartment door. Where would he have seen her, how did he hear when Eric called her his queen. Four had access to all sorts of surveillance technology working in the control room, he could have set up cameras and wires while she was gone. But why would he do that? He was with Lauren now.

She finally got the courage and unlocked her door. When she walked in, her eyes went straight to the fridge where Eric and she had been standing yesterday. Tris looked around the fridge first, where would he have hidden a wire? She opened it, looking for any odd wires. Nothing. Maybe she was just paranoid.

Tris looked to the picture that sat on the counter of her and Four, it was from initiation. She slammed it onto its face with disgust, and then she saw it. Taped to the back of the frame was a small black wire with a tiny microphone attached. No way.

She ripped the bug from the back of the frame and cut the wire with her knife and dropped it to the floor. In a fit of rage she sent the frame sailing across the kitchen, watching it slam into the wall and shattering.

Her phone rang, she looked at the message. _Figured it out huh?_ He could see her. Her head snapped so fast her neck popped, where the hell would he have hidden a camera?

Think like Four, she thought to herself. Her eyes looked to the bookcase in her living room, it was a straight shot view into the kitchen.

She ran towards the living room, shoving a couple chairs out of the way in the process, toppling them over with a thud. She started throwing the books out of the case, they landed at her feet in piles. No camera.

Tris started to let adrenaline take over, she thought quickly where the hell is a camera hidden. Then she looked to the shelves behind the door. Tris ran for those shelves and started ripping everything off and onto the floor. Along with the knives he had given her. She found another wire on the underside of the shelf.

Tris continued to tear her apartment apart piece by piece, room by room. She still hadn't found any cameras. Just bugs.

Tris slid down a nearby wall, with her head in her hands. The morning was quiet, all of Dauntless would be waking up soon. Then her AC unit kicked on, she felt the cool air hitting her from the vent on the ceiling. She lifted her head and peered up towards the vent. There.

Tris got up and pulled a toppled chair upright to stand on so she could reach the vent. Using her knife she pried it open. There it was. The camera wasn't very big but still noticeable. She dropped to the ground with a clatter and pulled at the camera, ripping it out the the vent. It was still recording until she found the battery source, removing it and dropping the camera to the floor.

*10:00 AM*

Tris slid down the wall in the kitchen, bringing her knees to her chest and cried. She felt drained. Why the hell was Four spying on her, what gain was he making? Her apartment was ripped to shreds.

She heard a knock on her door, "Tris! Open the door!" It was Eric.

She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip. She wanted to be alone, but wanted so badly to be held. She stayed sitting on the floor, now noticing the shattered glass around her from the picture frame. She hadn't noticed the shards of glass when she sat down. Her hand was a bloody mess from the sharp pieces.

Eric pounded on the door again, "TRIS!"

She pulled it together and got to her feet. Walking calmly to open the door for her lover.

Eric's face shown pure concern, he looked at her and then to her apartment. "What the hell happened," he asked as his face turned red. She swore she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She handed him her phone without a word, it was opened to the messages from Four.

Eric took her phone never taking his eyes off of her face. Then he looked to the messages on the screen. His eyes filling with rage as he read.

Tris couldn't hold it together anymore, she let out a sob. And the tears were flowing freely again. Eric pulled her to him, hugging her protectively.

"Let's get your things. You're moving in with me."

Tris sobbed louder, pressing herself to him harder. He guided her into the tattered remains of her apartment, closed the door and let her cry. He didn't even try to say anything, she would talk when she was ready.

He knew one thing for sure. He was going to kill Four.

 **hey readers! Thank you for all of your reviews! Sorry Four is turning into such a creeper! But someone has to be the bad guy right?**


	20. Chapter 19

Tris and Eric finally made it back to Eric's apartment with everything they could carry in one trip. He took her bags of clothes into his room and put them on the floor by the closet. Tris stayed silent following him like a lost puppy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Eric asked her, seeing she was still shaken up at the discovery she made in her apartment.

Tris shook her head 'no'. He sighed heavily, taking two long strides to where she stood in the bedroom doorway. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to make this better, Tris. I promise."

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please don't do anything stupid..."

He laughed into her hair, "babe, I'm going to protect you. And if it means doing something stupid to make sure you're safe, then by all means I'm going to do it."

"Why are you so good to me," Tris whispered, looking up at him.

"Because you are my queen."

Tris blushed at his words, then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "can I take a shower?"

"This is you're home now too, you don't have to ask." Eric stated boldly, taking her hand to deposit her into the bathroom. Before he walked out he kissed her hard, their tongues danced together, his hand found her hair and pulled her head back letting him access her bare neck.

Eric blew light kisses down to her collar bone, making her shiver and squirm in his grasp. All to soon he pulled away, a smirk planted on his face. Tease.

Tris pouted when he backed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

After a shower, Tris walked into the kitchen wrapped in a plush grey towel. Her damp hair hung around her face freely. Eric looked up from the drink in his hand. Immediately he flushed red. "You are asking for trouble, walking around like that," he said in a low voice.

Tris smirked at him, and unwrapped the towel from her body. Letting it fall in a pile at her ankles. Eric's eyes got slightly wider, more alert and dark. She stepped towards him slowly. "Maybe...or maybe you're the one in trouble," she rounded the counter standing an arms length from him.

His eyes skimmed over her naked body, then to her face. His heart raced in his chest at the beauty standing before him. He had never felt this way about a woman. He had never felt this way at all.

He couldn't help himself, he pulled her to him and kissed her with a slow burning passion that he knew was just as effective as a bout of lustful locking of lips. She moaned, shivering in his arms. Her smell hypnotized him and turned his cock to rock hard stiffness in his pants.

He nuzzled her neck, drawing in her delicious, natural scent. He backed her into the nearby fridge. The cool steel made goosebumps rise on her skin. Her naked body writhing against his made his mind ready to combust. Eric grabbed her hips and lifted, causing her to link her legs around his waist. His hardness nudged against her soft wetness and they both groaned. Tris was just as on fire as he was.

"Oh my God," she moaned, in that way that sent his blood running hot. He hitched her even higher with his hands cupping her bare ass. She gripped his shoulders, her hair falling forward around his face as she leaned her temple against his.

With one hand, he reached up and cupped her breast, before pinching her nipple.

"Aaaah." Tris moved her hips, simulating riding herself on his cock.

"So sexy," he commented with husky approval even as he chuckled low.

Tris moaned in his ear, taking his pierced lobe into her lips, flicking her tongue against the skin.

"We have a meeting with Max at eleven," Eric panted, "we're going to have to be quick."

Tris let out a giggle, then whispered in his ear, "take me now, Eric. Right here."

Her hand slid down to fumble at his belt and soon opened his pants, pushing in to brush his rigid cock. It became Eric's turn to grow overheated and impatient.

It took moments for his cock to spring free and he stroked a hand against her slit to find her slick and puffy with readiness. He groaned, and kissed her hungrily before ramming up into her with a swift stroke.

Eric plunged deep inside her and Tris bore down at the same time, riding herself on his invading shaft. She cried out in pleasure, never expecting such depths could be reached. But the angle and position proved perfect for it, sending Eric to her sweet spots with each thrust. Her head tipped back against the fridge, her body stayed propped up by his strong arms. She'd never felt so tightly stuffed, with Eric bottoming out inside her as she met him pound for pound with every bounce of her hips. She felt him against every bump and ridge of her walls, her powerful muscles gripping him.

There was no holding back. Both their hips moved furiously and Tris could hear her rigged breathing match his own short bursts of air. His groin slammed up into her again and again and those sounds of skin on skin contact heightened her sense of arousal.

Their lips reached blindly for a kiss and Tris surrendered to his moist, open mouth. His hands squeezed hard on her ass cheeks. She was sure there would be bruises. She loved it. Eric leaned down to suck on the nape of her neck, biting her gently, but just hard enough to leave a mark.

The bucking hips and grinding came to a stop when they reached their orgasm together. Eric held her up, his cock still buried deep inside of her. Tris was panting, she had never felt such pleasure before.

Finally Eric lifted her off of himself setting her on her feet in front of him. Tris' legs felt weak, she felt like she would fall if he moved from in front of her.

Eric's eyes went to the mark he had left of her neck, smirking at the redness growing darker against her skin. He brushed his thumb over it, then cupped her face.

Their lips met in a slower passionate kiss. Finally catching her breath, and feeling returning to her legs she broke away from him. Walking to his room, their room, to get ready.

"Hey Max," Eric greeted as they walked into his office.

"Eric, Tris," he replied sitting back in his seat, eyeing the duo, "please have a seat."

Tris hesitantly sat in a chair in front of his desk, Eric flopped into the one next to her.

"How did the meetings with Jeanine go," Max started off. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk.

"She is a stubborn brute," Eric replied, "she doesn't want Andrew in the leadership position for Abnegation. In fact she believes now, that he is unqualified because she had someone come forward and state that he had beat his children just as Marcus did."

Max narrowed his eyes, "did she mention who she would lead Abnegation if Andrew doesn't work out?"

"No, it's a big hush hush situation it seems like...Andrew is going to be held on trial under the truth serum in Candor."

"What brought that on," Max asked, now surprised.

"I did..." Tris spoke, "I told her that Andrew didn't beat his children, and that he knew nothing of Marcus Eaton's actions."

Max looked at Tris then back to Eric, "she will kill him if he knows the truth."

"She will kill him if he is innocent..." Tris spoke again. Max stared at her. She looked to Eric who gave a reassuring nod, "my brother, Caleb, works alongside Jeanine...he says that her plans are to wipe out all of Abnegation. He says she plans to use Dauntless to help her do just that."

"Why would she want to take them out, Dauntless wouldn't stand for it," Max asked now confused.

"Caleb says there is a new serum, a serum that will make the subject do things without hesitation." Tris replied.

"Jeanine is looking for every possible way to become the ruler of everyone, Max. And she will rid an entire faction to do it," Eric spoke up when Max sat in silence trying to take it all in.

"How do we knew Caleb isn't the one giving her information," Max asked, eyeing Tris.

"My brother isn't a liar...someone else is giving out information, they are going to her with all sorts of intel."

"But who," Max asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Eric replied, "Tris and I will do it."


	21. Chapter 20

Eric and Tris walked towards the cafeteria together to grab lunch. Wondering eyes watching them as they passed hand in hand. Tris felt glares from the young girls who'd had a crush on Eric since their arrival. Eric felt wide eyed stares from the lookers who had wished they were in his position. They looked at each other and smirked.

Eric had told Tris not to talk about the problem at hand in public, just to be safe. He was convinced that someone among them was a traitor.

Tris spotted Christina, she looked to et go of her hand and started making a tray of food for the two of them.

"Hey Chris," she said when she reached her, she was sitting with Al and Will.

"Hey, where've you been," Christina asked, scoring over a little for Tris to sit down.

"Rough night," she lied. She really wasn't hung over. She didn't want to tell Christina about the cameras yet, she didn't need her making a scene.

Christina laughed. Al looked behind Tris to see Eric walking towards them. Will stiffened like a board when he sat down next to Tris.

Eric looked at him, "I don't bite," he stated, then looked to where he had bitten Tris' neck earlier, before adding, "much."

Everyone chuckled timidly before returning to their food.

"So how's initiation going, Al," Tris asked, trying to start a conversation to ease everyone from their awkward silence.

"Um," he cleared his throat and glanced at Eric, then back to Tris, "it's going good, there's a lot of room for improvement."

"Need to get meaner," Eric spoke up, "they'll improve twice as fast."

Tris laughed at Eric's remark, Al wasn't very mean. He was like a big teddy bear when it came to being mean.

"Maybe Tris and I will come by the gym later today and check it out," Eric added when no one said anything.

"Yeah, that would be great," Will spoke up, "give them a taste of what we went through."

Eric smirked, "was I that scary?"

"With all due respect you still are," Will replied smiling a little, Eric even cracked a small smile.

Eric kept his word and he and Tris showed up in the training room later on that day. Tris stayed with Eric the whole time, noticing Four was keeping his eye on her. Lauren too.

"Have they fought yet," Eric asked Will.

"They're no where close to ready, it's only been a few days."

Eric grunted, "too soon my ass." There he was, the old scary Eric. Tris groveled at the memory when he made her fight, how he had scoffed at her, and how she was here with him now. "You! The blonde," a girl turned around from her spot at the punching bags, "in the ring."

She was a tall blonde, but heavier set. Eric looked across the room, everyone's eyes now on him, "you," he pointed to another girl with brown hair, it was cut short like Christina's, "get in the ring."

Both girls now stood in the ring, both looking scared to death, "you will fight until you can't fight anymore, keep in mind that here at Dauntless. There are no quitters," Eric said in his deep booming voice.

When they stood still he motioned for them to fight, he winked at Tris. He remembered her first fight too.

The first sound of flesh hitting flesh made Tris' jaw ache at the memory of Molly punching her during her first fight. Tris turned away slightly, looking around the room. Four stood by the knife table, twirling a knife in his fingers.

After the girl with brown hair had been knocked unconscious, Eric looked to Will and said some things quietly. Then turned to Tris, "are you ready?"

Tris nodded, "yeah..." Four had disappeared. Eric turned to follow her stare.

"Are you ok," he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, sorry..." With that they walked out of the training room together, back to the office.

"Eric, who do you think would be giving Intel to Jeanine," Tris asked hesitantly, watching him read through files.

"I don't know, what I know is we can't trust anyone, other than a select few."

"Do you think Four has something to do with it," she asked. His head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"Yes, I think that scumbag is capable of something like that...but I have watched him, he doesn't leave Dauntless...other than to meet with factionless leadership for his bullshit."

"What exactly is he doing meeting with them all the time," Tris asked. He had never told her his reasoning.

"He wanted to offer self defense training to them, since 'everyone is out to get them.'

Tris saw his irritation and dropped the subject of Four. She knew how badly Eric wanted to kill him, and it scared her. She didn't want Eric killing anyone, even Four. It would come back as a shit storm.

"What about Lauren," Tris asked quietly.

Eric looked up at Tris again through squinting eyes. "What about her?"

"Have we documented her actions, have we followed her?"

"Tris, I don't know that she is a threat..."

"You said not to trust anyone."

"I did say that...but I didn't say to assume everyone is a traitor."

Tris got silent again, then stood and grabbed a stack of files from Eric's desk. He'd already read through them. "Where are you going," he asked suddenly when she headed for the door.

"Putting these away," she said holding up the files, not looking back.

Tris closed her office door behind her and set the files on her desk. Four and Lauren's files were both in the stack.

She sat down and shut her eyes. She didn't want work to come between her and Eric...especially by questioning him.

Tris opened the first file. Lauren's file.

Originating faction: Erudite

Faction of Choice: Dauntless

Family: -

Tris wrinkled her nose. The family section had been removed. She was from Erudite. Why would they remove her family. As for her originating faction, wasn't she a dauntless born?

Tris picked up Four's file.

Originating faction: Abnegation

Faction of Choice: Dauntless

Family: Marcus Eaton (father) - Abnegation

Evelyn Eaton (mother) - factionless

Name: Tobias Eaton

She dropped the file to her desk. Four was really Tobias Eaton...why hadn't she remembered him back in Abnegation?

Maybe he was the one giving Intel to Jeanine. But Eric said they had watched him, he only ever went to the factionless sector. To see his mother.

A sharp knock came on Tris' office door. She scrambled to throw the files in her drawer. She picked up another paper and starter 'reading' when Eric walked in.

He stood in front of her desk. "We need to talk. Now."

Shit.

 **Hey readers, so I know Lauren is originally Dauntless born...but that's the great thing about fanfiction, you can manipulate it ;)**

 **i hope all you all are enjoying**

 **I do not own divergent or any of the characters**


	22. Chapter 21

Eric led Tris to the garage. They came to one of the armored trucks, he motioned for her to get in.

"Where are we going," she asked him. But he just turned over the ignition and the engine roared to life, drowning her out. His mouth was pressed into a thin line. His facial features were hardened just as they had been when they'd first met.

He back the truck out of the garage and started off down an isolated street. She looked around, the buildings were becoming more run down and they were getting into factionless territory.

"Eric please tell me where we're going," Tris pleaded. His quick glare warned her to shut up. What in the hell.

The drive continued on in silence. Tris didn't know what was going on, or why he was acting funny. All he said was we need to talk. Now. Why couldn't they talk back at the compound.

He stopped driving once they reached the old abandoned carnival where they had played capture the flag during initiation. It was just as eerie as she had remembered it to be. She almost felt scared. Why did he bring her here? Thoughts flooded through Tris' head, is he going to kill me? Was he just trying to get close to me, and then kill me? No Eric wouldn't. He's not that type.

Eric had gotten out of the vehicle and was now a good fifty yards from the truck. He stood and waited for her to follow. Should I run? She thought to herself, but her feet unconsciously walked to where he stood.

"Eric you're freaking me out, why did you bring me-"

He hushed her with a finger. Her lips parted slightly as she watched his eyes, they were cold and grey. "Tris, there comes a time, when you need to be very clear with what you say." He dropped his finger from her lips, leaving her blood to run ice cold, "right now is one of those times."

Tris tried to think what he could possibly be talking about. Deep down she knew where it was going, but she wanted to believe that wasn't true.

"Eric I don't know what you are talking about."

He shook his head, and looked down grabbing her hand in the process. She felt like electricity had started surging through her veins at his touch. Even as much as he was freaking her out, just his touch was enough to make her trust him. He wouldn't hurt her.

"What was your aptitude test result," he asked his eyes flashing back to hers, softening a little.

That was it. Tris had never told anyone what had happened during the test. Tori was the only one who knew of her Divergence. Four only assumed, when she had manipulated the simulations. But she never told him the truth, no matter how much he had pushed. Now, here Eric was standing in front of her, asking her to spill her deepest secret to him. Tori had warned her, never tell anyone especially the leaders.

Eric watched her patiently, "Tris..."

"The test didn't work on me, Eric." She almost felt enraged for opening her mouth. She watched Eric stand straight. He turned away from her, shaking his head. "Is this what you wanted from me? To get me to trust you and then you turn around and ask me my deepest secret? Why do you want to know so badly, Eric-"

"Tris!" Eric turned back to him, grabbing her chin, "I had to know, because I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth!"

"I've been getting along just fine by keeping my secret."

"Not for long, Tris. Jeanine is searching for Divergents. They are the only ones who can open the box."

"She doesn't have the box," she watched his grey eyes, "she doesn't have it yet, right?"

"Not yet." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Tris, Max and I got word today that she cancelled you fathers trial. She never cared about his connection with Marcus Eaton. It's all been a big cover up for whatever the hell she is doing. We have a meeting with her next week in Erudite, she will be appointing someone of her choice to represent not lead."

"Why would she do that," Tris' face shown with confusion.

"Because then it can be someone outside of Abnegation. If she does that, it's easy to attack them because they will be weakened and vulnerable without the proper leader to guide them"

"What do we do," she asked quietly.

"We will go to the meeting, Max is coming too. You are not to say anything, Tris...no matter the outcome. I don't want her suspecting you."

"Are you going to tell Max about me?"

"Fuck no. You're secret is between us, Tris. Don't trust anyone else."

"Eric, I have one more question...why did we come here," she gazed around at the empty rides and booths.

"I want to show you something," with that he led her towards the tower where his team had hidden the flag.

The sun was setting over Chicago by the time they reached the top. Eric pulled Tris to him. Her back pressed against his front.

"Beautiful isn't it," Eric asked into her hair. Breathing in her sweet scent, "just forget about everything going on right now. There's nothing that will hurt you, Tris. Not while I'm still breathing."

Tris smiled and closed her eyes at his words. She had fallen completely head over heels for this man, she wasn't going to deny it. "Do you ever wonder what's beyond the wall?"

"Every single day," he replied, sliding his hands down her arms, "we will find out soon enough."

"How do you know?"

"Because animals are not meant to be caged up."

She giggled at his response. They were animals. Sex crazed animals at the least.

Eric reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a silver dagger and held it in front of her. Tris looked down at the silver glinting in the fading sunlight.

"What's this," she asked, taking the knife in her hands. He stepped away slightly to lean on the railing.

"A little token of my appreciation for you," he smirked.

"A token of appreciation?"

"For giving me a chance to be good to you."

Turks smiled and looked down at the knife in her hands. The handle has the dauntless flame carved up the length of it. She turned it over and read the words engraved on the other side. Be Brave My Queen. Her heart skipped a beat she was his queen, she always would be.

"Eric, it's beautiful," she peered up at his eyes, "I don't have anything to give back..."

"You've already given me everything I want...you."

She closed the gap between them. Leaning up and kissing him slowly.

"Tris, I love you," those three words were all she needed to hear, all she ever wanted to hear from him. She pressed herself into him, taking his mouth in a possessive kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered before he kissed her again. This was what they wanted from the start. And now that they were together, no one would break them.

No matter what.


	23. Authors Note

Hey everyone! What did you think of Book One : Dauntless Desires? I appreciate all of the feedback I have received its very inspiring!

I have begun work on Book 2 : Dauntless in Love so keep an eye out for it! It will be more action packed, more love packed and definitely a lot more of a hot and heavy Eric X Tris relationship;)


End file.
